Love is more than Three Words
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: Yuki is finally ready to express his feelings to Tohru, and Kyo as well. But, Akito has his own plans in mind. KT pairing....
1. Tohru is the one

(( Hey there people! This is my first written fan fic! I know it's lame to say that, but well, I'm proud of being new! So please enjoy! --Sky-BlueImmortal)  
Disclaimer- I do not own fruits, though I wish I did!

* * *

"What a wonderful day!" Tohru says stretching her arms wide. The sky was clear and a warm breeze was caressing her face.

"Yes it is." Yuki says from beside her. 

"Yeah, it's alright." Kyo says as well. They had just arrived at the beach, the one that had been to before when they were at the summer home.

"It's nice to be back! Tohru lets get in the water!" Momiji screams happily.

"Ok!" Tohru screamed back.

It was a three day weekend, and everyone thought it a good idea to spend time with Tohru. Shigure and Hatroi were at the small store near by, and would be coming later.

"Why did I come here again?" Hiro asks himself.

"Sissy! Can I come in?" Kisa asks happily to Tohru as she and Momiji splash in the ocean.

"Of course!" Tohru says happily.

"Oh yeah…." Hiro says darkly.

"Not going to get into the water Kyo?" Haru asks while putting sunscreen on his nose.

"You know damn well I don't like the water." Kyo says back while taking a seat in the sand.

"Suit yourself." Haru says and gets in, followed by Yuki. Kyo sighs and looks around.

'_I guess I can make a sand castle_.' He thinks. Kyo takes a handful of sand from beside him an begins to make a shape out of it.

"Oh Kyo! Your making a sand castle!" Tohru says excitedly from beside him.

"WHA-! Oh, Tohru! Yeah, since I don't feel like swimming I thought I'd try to make one, doesn't look like much though." Kyo says patting his lump of sand.

"It's great! Can I help?" Tohru asks.

"Sure." Kyo says kinda of hesitating. It wasn't that he didn't want her to help him, it was the fact that she wanted to. It had thrown him a little off guard. Tohru sits beside him, helping him with his not quite sand castle.

* * *

"Tohru?" Momiji says stopping from his splashing with Kisa for a moment. 

"She's with Kyo." Haru says swimming next to him. Momiji looks at the two, a soft expression coming to his face.

"That's cute." He says as he watches Kyo smile a smile not many get to see.

"Yeah, it is." Haru says smiling as well.

"What are you two looking at? Where's Miss. Honda?" Yuki asks and follows their eyes.

* * *

"It's like this Kyo!" Tohru says happily taking his hand and helping him create a square-ish surface for a part of their castle. 

'_She's not afraid of me._' Kyo thinks to himself. Ever since Tohru had seen his true form, their bond had gotten closer. When they were last at the summer home, he even admitted, he truly loved her. One day he hoped he would be strong enough to tell that to her.

"Tohru.." Kyo says.

"Yes?" Tohru says back, her large teal eyes looking into his.

"I.." His words feel short as someone approached.

"Miss. Honda, what are you doing?" Yuki asks coming by the two sitting there. Her hand was still upon Kyo's, Yuki's eyes went to it, then away.

"Oh! Were making a sand castle! Would you like to help us?" Tohru asks happily.

"I would love to." Yuki says smiling, but something didn't feel right. '_Does she…have feelings for him?_' He thinks but brushes the idea away. After a little while, all of the rest of the group come over to Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"This is going to be the best sandcastle ever!" Momiji says happily.

"It will be!" Tohru says in return.

"Kyo." Yuki says getting up.

"Yeah?" Kyo asks looking up at Yuki.

"Let's have a swimming race." Yuki says stretching out his arms.

"I'm not in the mood." Kyo says back. This caught Yuki and everyone else only a little off guard.

"Your going to back down from a fight?" Yuki asks.

"NO YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo never could refuse a chance to beat Yuki.

* * *

"Miss. Honda, will you please be the judge?" Yuki asks her.

"Sure!" Tohru says happily.

"Let's get this over with." Kyo says annoyed. He hadn't planned on swimming, so he wore his pants. He knew it would way him down in the water a little. 

"Ready, set, Go!" Tohru yells. They were to race to the rock that was a little wase away ahead of them, then race back. First one to reach dry land was winner. Everyone cheered from the shore.

"Go Kyo! Go Yuki!" Tohru and everyone screamed in unison.

"Why was Miss. Honda holding your hand?" Yuki says while swimming. They were both neck to neck, and going fast.

"What!" Kyo yells. He wasn't sure if he had heard Yuki right.

"What are you talking about?" He asks while he touches the rock along with Yuki.

"Why were you two holding hands!" Yuki yells this time. This surprises Kyo more then he realized.

"Why, afraid I'll take her, you damn rat!" Kyo yells and swims faster.

At the last second Yuki races past Kyo, and wins the race. As soon as Kyo reaches dry land, Yuki kicks him in the face, sending Kyo flying into the air, landing hard on the water.

"KYO!" They all scream.

Kyo is quick to recover and comes back to where the others stud.

"Kyo! Are you alright?" Tohru asks running to him, and checking his cheek.

"He'll be fine Miss. Honda." Yuki says and walks back to the almost complete sand castle.

"Kyo, aren't you going to fight back?" Haru asks wondering why Kyo hadn't already lashed out at Yuki.

"Nah, it's not worth it, I'm tired." Kyo says. Tohru gets him a towel and he dries off, though his pants were still soaked. His puts back on his shirt and sits in the sand, a little wase a way from Yuki.

"That is strange." Haru says to Momiji as they watch Tohru check Kyo again to see if he is alright.

"It is, I wonder why Kyo didn't fight back that time." Haru thinks a moment.

"Maybe, something has changed him, or someone." Haru says.

_'I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to be with her. I don't have much time left, all the time I have with her, is precious to my heart. I'll tell her when the time is right, that I truly love her.'_ Kyo thinks to himself as Tohru touches his face softly.

* * *

"So, Akito has been feeling better has he?" Shigure asks Hatroi as they sit in the local café.

"Yes, he is doing much better lately." Hatroi replies back before taking a sip of tea.

"He seems to be better after he had those chats with Kyo and Tohru. I wonder why that is?" Shigure says thinking out loud.

"I don't know why that it is, but it does seem odd." Hatroi says as well.

"I wonder what he has scheming now…" Hatroi looked up from his tea.

"Shigure, what do you know?" "Nothing Hatroi." Shigure says serious and with a little smile.

"We should go join the others, if we don't hurry we wont get to see our Tohru in her new swim suit!" Shigure says with a sing-song voice and getting up.

"Don't say that, it's sounds wrong." Hatroi says and pays for his tea.


	2. Tears Fall Down

((Hey there people! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked! Welp, here is chapter 2!)) 

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, and I wish I did, I love Kyo!

* * *

Chapter 2- Tears Fall Down

"Did you guys have a fun time at the beach?" Shigure asks as they sit at the dinning table back home. The car ride was loud with tension, but silent with words.

Yuki sits across from him, and Tohru was by Yuki. Kyo had gone up to the roof as soon as they arrived back, which was only five minutes previous.

"Oh! It was fun!" Tohru says but hesitates a moment. "What, did something happen?" Shigure asks curiously. Yuki gets up form the table and head up the stairs. "My, what is wrong with our young friend?" Shigure asks. "Yuki and Kyo got in a little fight, well, Yuki got in a fight with Kyo." Tohru says thinking.

"Kyo didn't start it? This is strange. Let me guess, Kyo lost his temper and was hurt?" He asks. "Kyo didn't fight back. After Kyo and Yuki were done with their swimming race, Yuki hit Kyo and sent him flying back into the water. Kyo came back and didn't fight." Tohru says getting concerned.

It wasn't like Kyo to just not fight back. "I'm going to check on Kyo." Tohru says getting up and walking to the ladder that went up to the roof. _'What if he's sick?'_ Tohru thought as she climbed the ladder. _'oh no! I hope he is alright!'_ She thought franticly.

Her eyes lay upon Kyo as he lays on the roof. His hands supported his head as he looked to the soft colors of the sky as the sun went down. Tohru walked carefully on the roof as to not fall down and sat next to him.

His eyes glanced at her for a moment and went back to the pinks and blues that the sun had brought to the sky. "Kyo, are you ok?" She asks not wanting to make him angry by to many questions.

He didn't answer for a while. "I'm fine." He says after a long pause of silence. A light breeze goes past Tohru's face and the sound of the breeze hitting the tops to the trees softly made her smile.

* * *

"I love that sound, when the wind hit's the trees. It reminds me of my mom, like her whispering something to me." A warm smile came to her face as she remembered her mother.

"I remember my mom, not as much as you, but I do remember her." Kyo says not looking at Tohru. 'He's only mentioned his mom once, maybe he's finally opening up to me!' Tohru thought and focused all her attention to Kyo.

"You were young when she passed away…" Tohru says. Kyo gives a slight nod. "I was blamed for her death, it was a suicide. My father, he even wanted me locked up." Tohru's eyes fought back tears, she wanted to hear more.

"My mom loved me, she loved me more then my father did. She would always be there when I was scared or confused about something, but she never wanted me without my beads. I think in a way she was a little scared of me, at times I saw fear in her eyes. A mother who feared her own son." Kyo says softly.

"After she died, my father wanted nothing to do with me, he couldn't bare to call me his son, he couldn't ever look at me, I was only a monster to him." Kyo says and looks to Tohru.

"It hurt me at times." He says. "You have something special Tohru, you have good memories of your mom." He says. Tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"I wanted someone to love me, to hold and embrace me, I wanted them to be the parents I saw from other kids. But, that's not how things worked out." He took her hand lovingly, his eyes deep with longing.

"You helped me Tohru. You helped ease the hurt I felt, the pain I felt when I saw the fear in my mothers eyes. Pain is still with me, it wont leave, but Toru, you helped me ease some of that pain, the love I thought I could never have, ever felt." With his other hand he caught a tear running down her cheek, he sat up half way, sitting next to her, holding her hand, she squeezed it tight.

"Kyo." She says and embraces him with love. For a brief moment he felt her body touching his and it was like bliss to him, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, but in a puff of orange smoke, he transformed into his cat form.

* * *

"Where is Miss. Honda?" Yuki asks while coming down the stairs to see Shigure reading the paper that he did not get to read earlier in the morning.

"She went to find Kyo." Shigure says barley looking up. Yuki went tense.

"What is it Yuki? Why so tense…OH! I SEE!" Shigure says with a huge smile on his face. Yuki hits him.

"Shigure, don't even think about it." Yuki says and goes to the roof. "You are so cruel Yuki!" Shigure says while lying on the floor, tears falling down his face.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki calls before climbing the ladder.

Tohru didn't want to let go of Kyo, she never wanted to let go. Kyo felt the same way with her, he never wanted the moment to end. He had to free himself from the curse, so he could hold Tohru in his arms, forever.

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki calls again. He didn't really like heights so he tried to stay down on the ground as long as he could. "Yuki!" Tohru yells as his voice finally comes to her ears. She reluctantly let go of Kyo, who transformed back into his normal self.

Tohru turns around quickly as Kyo dresses. "Go ahead, I'll be down in a minute." He says to her. She turns back around when she knows he is done, and gives him a smile that was only meant for him. He blushes a deep shade of red, and she does to.

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki calls franticly now getting worried. "Oh! Coming!" Tohru yells and climbs down the ladder. Yuki helps her down as she reaches the ground.

"Miss Honda are you alright?" He asks looking at her rosy cheeks. "Oh I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She says franticly. He smiles at her.

"Tomorrow, would you like to have a picnic, just you and me?" He asks her. She thinks a moment.

"I would like to tell you something." He says. "I would love to go on a picnic!" She says happily.

Yuki smiles at her and goes inside. Kyo comes down from the roof. He and Tohru exchange a smile and walk inside.


	3. Sharp Eyes Filled with Laughter

((Hey there people! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my story! Welp, now to chapter three! YEAH!)) Also, thank you Atiera :D. 

The day was warm, with a light breeze. "Where are you two going?" Shigure asks Tohru and Yuki as he leans on a door.

"Where going to a picnic!" Tohru says happily showing Shigure their picnic basket. She wore a white dress with small pink flowers and a sun hat that Yuki had bought her a few months previous. "Is Kyo not going with you two?" Shigure asks again, felling curious.

"No." Yuki says plainly. "Ok then…" Shigure says with a devious smile. "Good-Bye Shigure! We'll be back soon!" Tohru says waving happily as her and Yuki head into the woods by the Shigure's house.

"Have fun you two.." Shigure says with a small smile.

* * *

"What a lovely day!" Tohru says happily as her and Yuki walk side by side. Sunlight came though open parts in the trees, giving the ground they walked on a different look.

"You look lovely Miss. Honda." Yuki says smiling down at her. Her cheeks go a light pink. "Th-Thank you Yuki!" She says unsure since she didn't want to sound vain. They came to an open grassy area where the sun hit no leaves. "This is a good spot." Yuki says.

He helps Tohru lay out a soft white blanket and they sit on it, close together._ 'I wish Kyo could have come….'_ Tohru thinks.

She didn't want to leave his side and she felt weird not being with him. "Miss. Honda, are you alright? You seem distracted." Yuki asks while laying out some of the food.

"Oh! I'm Fine! Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment!" She says giving him her goofy smile. They sit in silence for a little while. "You know why I asked you on this picnic Miss. Honda?" Yuki asks her.

She was surprised by his sudden question. "No." She says unsure. "I wanted to sped time with you Miss. Honda, we haven't really spoken much over the past few weeks." He says with a kind smile.

* * *

"Where is Tohru?" Kyo asks Shigure. Kyo had just gotten back from a morning workout, a water bottle in hand and a white towel resting on his shoulders. "Yuki and her went on a picnic together." Shigure says sitting at the table he was at before with his paper.

"Why the hell is she with him?" Kyo asks suddenly. Shigure gives him a look of curiosity that soon became a look of amusement.

"OH! KYO! JELIOUS ARE WE?" Shigure asks getting excited. "Shut the hell up! No I'm not!" Kyo yells. "Are to! Oh! I can't wait to tell everyone or little Kyo has a crush..!" Shigure yells happily.

"Shigure, acting yourself I see." Hatori says from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" Kyo asks yelling. He was frozen in a position where he was about to knock Shigure out. "Hari! Guess what I just found out!" Shigure yells happily.

"Shut up!" Kyo yells. "Shigure, leave Kyo alone." Hatroi says sitting across the table from Shigure. Kyo goes up stairs, red in the face, form both anger and embarrassment.

"What brings you here?" Shigure asks in a more serious tone. It wasn't like Hatori to come to his house unless it was some-what important news. "I've come because of Akito, he wants to see Yuki and Kyo." Shigure was only mildly surprised by this news. "Why is this?" He asks Hatori. "I'm not sure, but something doesn't feel right." Hatori says in a little worried tone.

"I wonder what our dear Akito could be planning now?" Shigure says pondering. "I know you know." Hatori says giving him a death stare. "Hari! How could you think that!" Shigure yells offended. "Will you ever give it a rest…?" Hatori says with a sigh.

* * *

"Oh? I didn't realize, I'm sorry!" Tohru says. She didn't want Yuki to believe that she had purposely been avoiding him or anything, and not wanting to talk to him, because she did like talking to him.

But Kyo was on her mind more then usual. Even Hana and Uo have noticed her drifting in and out of their conversations. "Shall we eat?" Yuki asks with a sweet face. He was getting hungry. "Oh! Yes, let's eat!" Tohru say with a huge smile and gets something Yuki had placed out.

* * *

The sun was going down, making the sky look orange, pink, purple and a light blue getting dark. Kyo sees Tohru and Yuki coming back from his room. '_I'll tell her, soon.'_ He thinks.

"KYO!" Shigure calls from downstairs. Kyo leaves his room and heads down the stairs. Hatori had left, so Kyo took his seat. "Yes, it was a wonderful day!" Tohru says answering something Yuki had said.

"Yuki, can I talk to you and Kyo for a moment?" Shigure asks. "I'll go start dinner!" Tohru says happily, leaving the three of them alone. Yuki sits next to Shigure. "What is it?" He asks curious.

"It's Akito, he wants to see you two tomorrow." Shigure says with an unusualy calm tone. "Me? Why does he want to see me?" Kyo asks.

The last time Akito wanted to see him, he had told Akito he hated Tohru, and that he would love no one. He was hurt as well, he remembered the feeling of getting hit, and the empty feeling he had when hearing Akitos words. But, they didn't penetrate the feeling he had deep inside, when he thought of Tohru, and his love for her.

"I'm not sure, but be on your guard. Akito can't be up to something good. And Yuki, be careful, I hear he has been more violent lately." Shigure says to Yuki. Yuki gives a small nod, he wasn't going to let Akito hurt him again, he wasn't going to let him bad mouth Tohru, and he wasn't, going to let Akito touch her.

"Kyo?" Tohru asks coming form the kitchen. His attention immediately goes to her. "Can you help me in the kitchen when your done?" She asks. Kyo looks at Shigure who says, "Go ahead, that was all." Kyo nods and gets up from the table, leaving Yuki and Shigure alone.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asks as she and Kyo cut up vegetables for a stew Tohru was going to make. "Huh? Oh it's nothing." He says but she didn't by it. "Kyo, are you sure?" She asks again. He smiles at her, he didn't want to make her worry. "Yes, I'm sure." He says and she smiles back.

* * *

"You and Miss. Honda have been getting closer." Yuki says to Kyo as she walk up the steps to a part of the Main House. "Yeah, so what?" Kyo asks getting annoyed at the paranoid Yuki.

They walk down a hall way to meet Momiji waiting outside a door. "Kyo! Yuki!" Momiji says happily. Worry lines were on his face and his eyes didn't seem as full of life as they normally were.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" Yuki asks. Momiji did live at the Main House, but he Yuki wasn't' sure why he was in Akitos area. "Hari told me you both were coming so I wanted to say hi." He says with a weak smile. "What's the matter?" Kyo asks noticing.

Momiji gives a weak smile, "It's nothing. " He says. Kyo and Yuki shared a glance with each other. "Momiji, what are you doing?" Haru says coming from behind Yuki and Kyo. "Haru!" Momiji says happily. "Come on, Hatori is looking for you." Haru says to Momiji.

"Hey Yuki, hey Kyo, what are you to doing here?" Haru says now standing next to Momiji. "Were here t see Akito." Yuki says. Haru goes a little tense. "Be careful you two, he's been worse lately." Haru says in a warning tone. "We've heard." Kyo says. Haru and Momiji say their good-byes and head down the rest of the hall.

Yuki turns to the door they were to go in, behind it was a room, and after that room was Akito. They go to in.

* * *

The room was dark, except for an open door where Akito sat leaning upon. He doesn't look up, nor acknowledge their presences. "Hello Yuki, hello my little monster." Akito says then looks at them with sharp eyes filled with laughter that make Kyo and Yuki look away. 


	4. The pain of Love

(( Hey there guys! SOO Sorry it took so long for this chapter…I was really behind in all my homework (and still sorta am..) and I've been sick for a while, and have had WAY lack of sleep, but FINALLY I am some what healthy! YEAH! And I have been in the mood to write fruits! So ENJOY! And sorry again for the delay…)) 

Akito gave a wicked grin and gets up shakily. Kyo and Yuki do not move to help him. Akito stagers to them, coming close to Yuki, then holding Yuki's cheek in his hand. "Yuki, it's been so long since I have last seen you. You have gotten taller." Akito asks in a soothing threatening tone.

Yuki winced a little at Akitos touch. "And Kyo, my monster." Akito says coming closer to Kyo. Kyo stands his ground and doesn't move. "Are you ready to give up your freedom yet?" Akito says then laughs.

Yuki looks to Kyo with a questionably look. "Oh, that's right! Kyo, you never told Yuki of our bet! Oh, how I almost forgot!" Akito says laughing more. "If Kyo doesn't beat you before he graduates.." Akito laughs more,

"Then he will be locked away, my monster in a cage, how original! Oh, my side, this is to funny!" Akito laughs even more. Kyo and Yuki exchange a look, but Kyo looks away fast.

He didn't want Yuki to know of him and Akito's bet. "But, that is not why I have called you both." Akito says finally coming back to what was going on. "I have brought you both, to talk about Miss Tohru Honda." Akito says.

Yuki and Kyo stiffen, eyes focused on Akito, what he was going to do and say. Akito walks back to the door that he was leaning on when Kyo and Yuki had come in before. "What about Tohru?" Kyo finally says.

Akito tilts his head towards Kyo. "She must be dealt with, I can't have you two falling more in love with her." He says and looks back to the outside. Yuki didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

"I can't have my monster brining someone else down with him, even if it is another monster, that Tohru Honda. And Yuki, you are supposed to be with me, no one else, you can not defy me." Almost in a blink of an eye, Akito runs across the room and smacks Yuki in the face, then hits Kyo in the gut with his elbow, sending him backwards.

Yuki staggers backward. "You both can not defy me! What makes you think that you can go being my back, and go for HER! She can't do anything! She is a worthless human! She can't save you!" Kyo gets up, holding his stomach.

"She's a threat to you."

Kyo says looking Akito in the eye. "I see it now, your afraid of her. All of the Zodiac members are going to her, and leaving poor little Akito behind, your afraid of her. You know she can save us, and that she has the power to…" Kyo stops.

Both Akito and Yuki look at Kyo, a little in shock of his words. Akito grows angrier.

"You think you can talk to me like that! The cat! You have no power, you are a worthless monster, just like her! And for those words, you and she will pay!" Akito says kicking Kyo again, this time in the face, which also sent him falling backwards. Kyo does not fight back, but just takes it. "STOP!" Yuki yells trying to intervene, but Akito does not stop.

He is now punching and kicking Kyo, who lays there on the floor, looking defenseless. "STOP!" Yuki yells again, this time grabbing Akito from behind.

Akito struggles for a moment then easily gets out of Yuki's grip. Akito staggers back to his spot, the one by the door. "Oh Yuki, trying to save the cat? He can not be saved. And neithercan you." Akito says. "Leave." Yuki helps Kyo up and they leave to go home.

"Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru yells as Yuki helps Kyo lay down on the couch. "I'll go and call Hatori." Yuki says going for the phone. Tohru kneels by Kyo, looking over his injuries.

Two cuts were on his face, a little blood coming from his side, and his arms were badly bruised. Yuki comes back and kneels by Tohru. "It was Akitos doing." He says.

Tohru nods, gets up, and goes to get warm water and a towel. Kyo's eyes were shut for the moment, Yuki wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or trying not to focus on the pain. "You know, I respect you for not fighting." Yuki says after a little while.

Kyo doesn't say anything, and Yuki goes up, seeing what is taking Tohru so long. She comes out a moment later, with a large bowl of warm water and a white towel in her hand. She tries getting the blood off of Kyo, and Yuki helps, after getting another towel. "What happened…?" Tohru asks, close to tears. She didn't know what to do or say. "Akito got into another raging fit, and took it out on Kyo." Tohru notices Yuki's cheek, it is a light shade of pink, and she can tell a bruise would form.

"Where is Shigure?" Yuki asks. "He...He went out a little...bit ago." Tohru says and brakes out into tears. "Miss Honda.." Yuki says. She was afraid for Kyo, he was so hurt, she wasn't there to help him like he was always there for her.

"It will be alright." Says a voice from behind.

Hatori comes and kneels by Tohru. "I have it form here Tohru, no need to worry he will be fine." Tohru reluctantly gets up, with the help of Yuki and they head into the kitchen.

"That was both stupid and smart of you." Hatori says getting out bandages. Kyo opens his eyes, but doesn't say anything. "Why didn't you fight back?" Hatori asks.

Kyo avoids Hatori's eyes. "I didn't want him to hurt her, or talk about her, so I took it." He says and winces where Hatori tries to move him a little at his side.

"Momiji told me what you said to him, he could hear you down the hall." He says now looking at bandaging Kyo's face. "So what?" Kyo says not seeing why it mattered what he had said.

"It needed to be said." was all Hatori says and then there was silence between them.


	5. He can't take it

((Hello again people! Lol, WOW! Two chapters in one day! Welp, I'm just finishing up episode 26 of Fruits Basket, and ready to start it again! (though not from episode one, I don't wanna haft to go over the "Hi I'm Tohru Honda…"etc.) Then maybe ill read more fruits manga! Lol, a Fruitful day! Hehe, I'm lame. There are going to be a few narrations from Tohru in this chapter, I thought, "Hey why not! It might help!" SO, if you see something in italics, that will be her…Anyway, please enjoy!)) 

Oh, Disclaimer (for this chapter and any others I forgot)- I do Not own Fruits Basket…though I SOO wish I did…

(Narration by Tohru)

_It's already been a week since Kyo and Yuki had gone to the main house and seen Akito. It's winter break now, and Kyo has been up on the roof almost everyday, I've been getting more worried about him everyday since he was hurt, and he doesn't seem to want to talk to me…._

"Will you all be going to the main house this year for New Years?" Tohru asks sitting at the dinning table with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Kyo and Yuki don't respond. "Well, I'm not sure if they are, but I haft to." Shigure says taking a spoon full of home made soup made by Tohru.

Kyo gets up from the table and heads upstairs, he was headed for the roof once more. It was quiet for a while until Yuki finally brakes the silence. "I won't be going, and I'm sure the same goes for Kyo." Yuki says.

Yuki and Kyo had not fought once all week, which was of course odd for them, and it made Tohru wonder what happened.

* * *

Kyo sits on the roof, the sun going down and a deep cold was coming. He had forgotten his jacket inside, but didn't want to go and get it, that would involve him moving.

"Kyo?" Tohru says, not fully in view. He wasn't surprised to hear her voice. She comes all the way in view and goes to sit by him.

A large sweater around her pajamas and slippers on her feet. The moon was full, and Kyo couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. With her also, was Kyo's brown jacket.

He takes it from her with a small "thanks." She didn't know what she should say, she didn't want to make him angry or anything. "Kyo.." She starts but he cuts her off. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." He says with a little blush.

"How are your injuries?" She asks. He shrug's, "They still hurt." He says with a small smile. She gives one in return and again, they have nothing to say.

Tohru was very curious about something, but she didn't know if she should ask Kyo, at least not now. "What's on your mind?" He asks. "EH!" She says now being that he said something to her.

"What's on your mind?" He asks again, calm.

"I was just wondering something…" She says but doesn't continue.

"What were you wondering about?" He asks trying to get it out of her.

"Kyo…What did Akito hurt you so bad?" She finally asks him. He look at the full moon instead of at her. "I said something to him, something that made him pretty angry, and he took it out on me. I didn't fight back." This surprised her. "Why didn't you fight back, is it because he is the head of the family?" She asks.

He looks at her, his eyes a deep crimson red and a little smile plays on his face. "It's because of you Tohru. I didn't fight back, because of you, you helped me see something more clearly. I saw the truth that Akito tried so hard to hide, and I confronted him. Tohru...I…" He stopped.

He didn't' know if now was the time, but something in him felt that it was right. She looks at him intently. "Tohru…I didn't fight because…I love you. Akito could never steal that away from me, even if he beat me to a bloody pulp, he can't beat my feelings away." He says.

The words he spoke to her, she felt with her heart. Tears filled her eyes and she threw herself into Kyo's arms, they hugged for a brief second, the second of pure bliss to Kyo. All he ever really wanted, he found out, was her.

-------------------------------

_I finally opened the tightly closed lid that Kyo held so tight. The words he spoke were true, and I feel the same._

Tohru and Kyo came down form the roof together, holding hands. Yuki and Shigure were already in bed by the time they came down. Kyo kissed Toru lightly on the cheek, before she went into her bedroom. Kyo sighed, feeling a part of him was finally free.

He goes into his bed room to find someone sitting on his bed, it was Yuki. "We need to talk." He says. Kyo goes and sits next to him. "Yeah, I know." Kyo says giving another sigh. "What was Akito talking about, some kind of bet?" Yuki asks. Kyo hunches over and stares at the floor.

No lights were on, but the moon was bright enough to illuminate his room.

"A while back, I made a bet with Akito, saying that if I were to beat you before I graduate, he would let me into the family. I'd get to go to the banquet and everything. But, if I failed…I'd be put in a room, to never be let out again, forever in a cage…A monster in a cage." Kyo explains.

"Why would you do that?" Yuki asks. Kyo gives a smile and straightens up. "What did I have to lose? I had no hope." He says.

Yuki gets up and goes to the door. He looks at Kyo for a moment, not saying anything, and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Kyo lays in his bed and quickly falls asleep.

((Hey there! Sorry these chapters are so short and all, I'll make sure the next one will be longer…))


	6. Why is it time goes by fast

((Hey there people! Sorry this took me so long, ive been way over loaded with hmework and all, ill try and make sure this doesn't happen again...so please enjoy:D))

"Kureno," Akito calls as he sits by his window. Kureno comes into the room and kneels before him ready for his orders. "One week from today I will lock that monster in confinement." Akito says while not looking at him. "Kyo? But it's not near the set time. He still has more than a year." Kureno says trying to understand the sudden change in plans. Akito gives a wicked grin, "I feel he can no longer live on the 'outside', that monster must be contained." Kureno nods in understanding. "Call Kazuma and give him the news, we will need his coroperation, and call for Hatori as well, I am feeling sick today." Kureno gets up and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Tohru?" Kyo calls as he steps into the kitchen. He had just gotten back form his morning work out when he noticed the kitchen light on. "Oh Kyo! Good morning!" She says happily turning to him.

It was Saturday, which luckily was a day off. But Tohru being Tohru, she was already up making everyone breakfast. He goes to the fridge and gets some milk, not bothering to get a glass.

"How was your workout?" She asked happily while she went back to cutting carrots. "Eh, it was alright." He said going over to her. "Need some help?" He asked. "Ohthat's ok! I can do it! Tohru Honda can do anything!" She said brightly smiling at him.

He smiled back, he had a hard time not smiling at her. "Master asked me to come over today, so I wont be here this afternoon." He said putting the milk back in the fridge. "Oh! Do you think Kazuma would mind if I made you both a little lunch? I am so grateful that he has been so kind, I would like to repay him." She said still cutting her carrots. "I'm sure he'd like that…"

_She's so…wonderful..._

He thinks and goes back into the dining room, taking a seat at his usual spot. Yuki walks down the stairs a few minutes later, looking as though he was sleep walking. His hair was askew and his shirt was buttoned wrong, making it lookas ifhe'd slept in his clothes. He took a seat at the table across from Kyo, and slumped, resting his head on his hand.

Tohru noticed him, "Good morning Yuki! Did you have a nice sleep?" Tohru asked as she came in with a few plates of food. He gave her a small grunt. She smiled at him an set the food on the table where everyone ate hungrily. Kyo checked the clock on the wall noticing it was nine, "I better go now…" He said getting up. "Oh! Here is the food for Kazuma!" She said hurrying into the kitchen then giving Kyo a basket of delicious smelling food. "I'll be back later, bye." He said leaving out the door. "Be safe!" She said happily after him.

_I never thought I could find someone I love more than anything…When did I realize that she would be the only one to make me smile? To make my day seem not as bad, from just hearing her say my name?_

A rare smile crept on his face as he walked to Kazuma's holding the basket of food Tohru had given him. It didn't take him long to get to Kazuma's house. He knocked on the door and waited for the friendly face to great him, but it was not the kindly Kazuma that greeted him, but one that looked mournful. "Kyo, please come in."

Kyo did uneasily, putting the basket of food by the door as Kazuma closed it from behind him. "Please, sit down." He said and Kyo having a feeling, as if something was terribly wrong. Kazuma sat across from hi, but did not look at his face. "Master, what is it?" Kyo asked.

Kazuma heaved a sigh. "Kyo, I don't know how I can tell you this," Kazuma began. Those words alone put Kyo at the edge of his seat, waiting, wondering what master would say. "Master, whats wrong?" Kyo asked. When Kazuma spoke bitterness was in his voice, "Akito has decided that it is best for you to be put in confinement sooner then necessary. He wants you there…no later then a week from today." Kyo couldn't speak, it didn't make sense.

"Master what are you talking about? I still have more then a year! He's not even giving me a chance to beat Yuki? Master you must be kidding!" Kyo said in disbelief. _Why would Akito do something like this? Why now?_

"I have spoken to Akito personally, later yesterday afternoon. I too, do not understand why now of all timeshe lays this upon you, why do this to you at all? Saying he is only cruel wouldbe wrong." Kazuma said with more bitterness.

"I wont do it, I wont." Kyo said trying to not have a quiver in his voice. Kazuma sighed, "For now Kyo, we must both follow Akitos orders. I am sorry, I have let you down…" Kazuma said with sorrow in his voice. "Master! Don't say things like that! We can beat him! I wont let him win!" Kyo said slumping in his seat. Kazuma heaved another sigh, "Kyo, I believe that Akito is testing you…We are all pawns on his board, he is the puppeter while we are the puppets. You need to beat his test Kyo, and by doing so…you must follow his orders." Kyo's hands were on his face, trying to stop the sharp tears from falling down his face. "I am sorry….I can give you little advice." Kazuma said feeling guilty, as if he had caused Kyo to be in this situation. But Kyo's main worry…was for Tohru.

"Master…" Kyo said looking Kazuma in the eye. His eyes were full of pain, and resentment and…lose.

"Kyo...My son." Kazuma said.

Kyo arrived back at Shigure's house two hours later, feeling the whole weight of the burden that was upon him. _'We are all pawns on his board, he is the puppeter while we are the puppets.'_ It was all a cruel gamethat whichAkito has set. To play with their lives, giving them a ray hope then smashing it with a shadow.

He opened the door to see Tohru and Yuki playing cads in the other room. "Kyo! Your back early!" Tohru said happily looking at him. Kyo gave her a faint smile, but the look in his eyes told her something was terribly wrong.

"Kyo...Did something happen?" She asked starting to get worried.

He went next to her. "Nothing you should be worried about, Tohru." She gave him her wonderful smile, and it pained him to see._ I'll never get to see her cheerful smile again, hear her say my name in a way that made it sound as if I was truly loved, and I'll never get to…_He stopped thinking about it. He left her and Yuki to their card game and went to the roof, to think things through. As he lay there thinking, nothing seemed to come. All that Kazuma had said seemed like a blur, a bad dream that is only fragments of images after it has passed.

"Kyo, may I speak with you a minute?" Shigure asked as he saw him laying in his bed about an hour later. He gave a grunt. Kyo didn't say yes, but he also didn't say no, so Shigure let himself in. Shigure shut the door behind himself and sat at the edge of Kyo's bed, giving a sigh. "I've just returned from the main house." Shigure said a little melancholy, as if he to, were trying to think of what was going on.

Kyo tuned over on his side, now staring at the wall. "I hear from Akito…that he has moved up the date on your bet, and it is now only a week." He said now looking at Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything. "I'm…sorry." Shigure said feeling for once, lost for words. He got up to leave but stopped at the door. "When are you going to tell her?" He rolled back over to face him, not sure of what to say.

"I wasn't planning on telling her." He said and Shigure gave a weak smile then left.

* * *

_All I want….Is to spend my last week, with her_. The days seemed to float by as if on a fast current. One minute he was with her, by her side, enjoying the cool breeze and blue sky, and the next he heard the knock of the door telling him it was time.

"I'll get it." Shigure said.

He opened the door to see someone he half expected. It was Kyo's father, Kohaku and behind him Kazuma and Kureno. "Well well what a pleasant surprise, what brings you all?" Shigureasked moving aside for his visitors to enter. "Cut the crap Shigure you know why were here, bring us the monster." Kohaku said sounding more annoyed then the last time Shigure had seen him, which was as Kyo's mothers funeral. "A monster is here? I thought you were here for your son." Shigure asked as the three men came in.

"You know damn well he's a monster! He's the reason my wife is dead! He's the reason for everything bad in my life!" Kyo's father, Kohaku yelled in furry.

Shigure shook his head. "Kohaku, what did I tell you before?" Kazuma piped in. "And like _**I**_ said before, your not his father!" Kohaku yelled again. Kazuma was about to counter back, but Kyo walked down the stairs. "Ah, my son." Kohaku said, a wicked cruel grin coming to his face. It was the first time Kyo had seen his father since the funeral as well. He wasn't terribly excited about this, nor did he regret it. His father never loved him, and never would.

* * *

"Kyo…" Kazuma said.

Kyo nodded, knowing not to lose his temper and just not say anything. "Get your stuff son." His father said but Kyo only stood there. "I said get your stuff!" his father yelled. "Kyo, please." Kazuma said from behind Kohaku and Kyo did what he said, which made Kohaku more furious. Kyo got his stuff and went back downstairs to a room full of an ominous feeling.

Kyo opened the door and waited outside. "Good bye Shigure." Kohaku said and followed his son. Kazuma and Kureno nodded to Shigure as a goodbye and they left. Shigure didn't know what to say, good bye seemed to big, so...final.

* * *

"I can't believe all the stuff we bought! I'm sorry!" Tohru said to Yuki as they walked back to the house, which was now in clear sight. "It's alright, I don't mind, that is why I came." He said smiling at her.

Tohru looked to the house and noticed everyone out front. _Who is that man? He looks like Kyo… _Tohru thought as she and Yuki came closer.

Yuki stopped in his tracks when at last he noticed the people in front of the house, they were a few feet apart. "What's going on…?" Yuki asked seeing Kohaku and Kureno, and noticing Kyo's bag. "Ah, Yuki, it has been awhile. Oh, and who is this?" Kohaku asks seeing Tohru. "Oh! Please to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru says and bows a little.

"I have heard so much about you. My name is Kohaku Sohma, I am Kyo's father." He says with a bit of bitterness to his voice. Tohru looked to Kyo, who would not look at her in the face. "Did he not tell you? Why Kyo, I thought Kazuma taught you better then that!" Kohaku said after he noticed the confused look on Tohru's face. "We are taking him to the main house, his time is up. No longer will he be able to be free, he gets what he deserves, a monster in a cage." Kohaku explains coldly.

Tohru was still confused, so Kohaku continued. "He is being confined." He said and started walking to his car that was around back, and Kyo and the rest followed, leaving Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru in silence.


	7. The depths of sorrow

((Hey there people! I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can before my homework piles up WAY to much…so please enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Also, thank you Atiera for your help, yes I know I would be lost without you…gr, lol)) 

"Kyo, are you not going to talk to her?" Kazuma tried as they all pilled into the car that was ready for them.

"What difference would it make? There's not hope left…." And with that everyone was silent. _'Although all may seem lost…there is always hope.'_ Kazuma thought to himself as he stared out the window.

* * *

They arrived at the main house no more then fifteen minutes later. Kyo's eyes already seeming to lose a bit of life, as if he were heading toward his grave. Kohaku led the way to Akitos room, seeming more gleeful then he had when he heard of Aktios sudden decision. He was ready to see his son locked in the dark room.

Aktio got up form his winsow and walked over to them. "Kyo, I am so glad you are here." Akito said with his murderous grin. Kyo didn't look at him, trying to avoided his eye contact as much as possible.

Kazuma could not bear to see, "Akito why are you doing this?" He asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Akito came closer to them all, "Because I can." He said simply. "Kyo, come." Akito told Kyo and Kyo followed.

They went alone, down a few corridors, entering some, coming out others, untill they came to a door, painted black. "Here we are." He said and opened the door showing nothing but the black depths of sorrow and loneliness.

Akito pushed Kyo in while Kyo wasn't paying attention, making him fall to his knees inside the bar-less prison. "So it begins…" Kyo said as the door was shut behind him.

In the dark he found a wall and sat against it, thinking of nothing but Tohru.

* * *

"Kyo's…gone?" Tohru asked in disbelief. "Yes, it appears Akito has won." Shigure said sounding hopeless.

"Stupid Cat." Yuki said and got up.

They were sitting at the dinning table. "Yuki..." Shigure started but Yuki was already going upstairs.

"Could it be our young Yuki will miss Kyo?" Shigure asked more to himself than Tohru. Tohru couldn't believe Akito would do such a thing.

_Why did he move the date? Why did Kyo go?_

But she knew the answer to the last question, Akito is…God, to the memers of the zodiac. Kyo couldn't go against him, _not even the cat can… _

Her eyes bated away tears, she didn't want them to show, not in front of Shigure. "Tohru, please try not to worry, we'll get Kyo out of this." He said trying to reassure her, but it don't help. _I need to do something, but what? I need to…brake the curse, but how?_ A plan started to formulate in her head.

* * *

_It's dark, and it's cold._

Kyo thought to himself. A few days had passed now, how many Kyo wasn't sure.

On the day that he arrived, Akito had come in twice after he pushed Kyo.

He talked of nothing but depression and sorrow, that made Kyo's insides squirm, longing, for it all to just end.

Kureno visited him three times a day for his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but he was no means interested for conversation.

"Soon he will go insane." Akito said one evening to Kureno. Kureno only listened, what was he to do?

* * *

"I have bought you some blankets." Kureno said as he came to take Kyo's dinner plate.

Kyo took it gratefully and put it around himself. _Why don't they have a heaters…? _Kyo wondered.

He was surprised he was able to think so clearly, and he was surprised he haddent got crazy by now. _How long is now?_

"Kureno..?" Kyo asked in a shaky voice.

It felt like he haddent used it in a while. "Yes?" Kureno answered, wondering what Kyo was going to say. "How long has it been?" He asked. "About three weeks." He said.

It felt much longer to Kyo, it felt like years. He couldn't imagine being here that long, how long will his life last?

* * *

For the three weeks Kyo has been gone, Tohru became more and more worried. "Can we go see him?" She asked one evening to Shigure.

Shigure shook his head, "He can see no one but Akito and Kureno, it's the rules."

* * *

Hatori stopped by once during that time. "Hatori, have you heard form Kyo? Is he doing alright?" She asked, hoping, that maybe he was able to see Kyo.

"I'm sorry Tohru but I have not, Akito refuses to let me see him." Worry was in his eyes, worry that even Shigure had not seen for a long time. "Shigure may I speak to you in private?" Hatori asked.

Shigure led Hatori to his work room, where he wrote his novels and odd funky books. "He's not doing well. Being in that state for any person will have severe physiological problems. Akito is holding him in the 'The Black Door.'" Hatori said sipping thetea Tohru had brought before he and Shigure started in their conversation. Shigure nodded understanding, "We need to do something Hari, but what?" He was hoping Hatori might have figured out a plan.

"I don't know."

* * *

"My monster, how are you today?" Akito asked with a little bit of what seemed like mocking in his voice.

Kyo didn't respond.

His eyes burned from the sudden light of the opened door. Akito came to him, sitting by him. Kyo didn't move. From the corner of is ee Kyo saw Aktios face, a smile upon it, it made him sick.

"You are all alone my monster, but you have me. No one will save you, no one cares about you. _Not even Tohru Honda_. She has left you. She has gone with another, happier then she was even knowing you. She and everyone you know, has forgotten about you."

Kyo's head was bent low, but he did not stir to these words.

Akito tried to push the button within Kyo, that would make him fight.

"Tohru Honda, I have heard, is glad you are gone. She is glad you are confined." Akito tried, but nothing.

"Even Kazuma had said this was for the better." Nothing still, _"She hates you." _Akito said, and this time Kyo acted.

Kyo knew of only one thing that would make Akito shut the hell up.

Kyo looked Akito in the eyes, and Akito saw something then.

"You wouldn't _dare_." But to late, Kyo took off his beads.

* * *

_ring,ring,ring_

Shigure's phone rang in the other room. "Hello?" Tohru said answering it.

She came in Shigure's room a few moments after looking frantic, "Hatori it's for you, it is the main house." Tohru said waiting by the door.

Hatori quickly got up and answered the phone. A few minutes later he came back to Shigure and Tohru. "I must leave, something has happened." Shigure went after Hatori who dashed out of the house.

"Hari! What happened?" Shigure asked stopping at Hatori's car.

"Kyo took off his beads." Hatori said and skitted out the driveway.

((Sorry this is so short, i'll try and make the next chaper longer...))


	8. Tohru

((Hey people sorry this took so long! (sorry i always say that...) Anyways, here ya go! a new chapter! hehe, so please enjoy!))

Shigure stood wherehe was even minutes after seeing Hatori drive away in a mad dash to get to the main house.

Tohru came out to him, "Shigure? What happened?" She snapped him back to reality. "Tohru! We need to get to the main house!" He said, but how he was going to get there he wasn't sure, he didn't have a car.

But just as he thought this, Kazuma pulled up in his black Toyota car. "Shigure, Tohru, we must hurry." He said in a rush. Shigure climbed in the car and we off in a mad dash to get to the house.

(Earlier…)

"MONSTER! GET OFF ME!" Akito yelled as Kyo pinned him down.

They were face to face, Kyo's large purple eyes staring into Akitos cold ones. Kyo slashed Akitos arm casing the blood to fly everywhere. "KURENO!" Kureno had been in another section of the house at the time, but now he rushes in to help Akito. "Kyo…" Kureno says slowly and Kyo looks to him. "Kyo, let Akito go." Kureno says trying to talk with Kyo first before he resorts to violence.

Kyo gave a powerful yell that made the room quiver. Kyo slowly backed away from Akito, letting him go. Akito franticly got up with help from Kureno.

"You'll pay for this! Mark my words!" Akito yelled in furry as he left the room.

* * *

"Hari!" Shigure yelled as he walked into Akitos room to find Hatori bandaging Akitos arm. "Hari? You should be calling for me! I was the one attacked by that monster!" Akito yelled. "Akito, stop moving your arm." Hatori said trying to fix the bandage that had just been moved.

"That damn monster! How dare he? He will pay for this." Akito said bitterly.

Tohru stood behind Shigure, eyes wide with fear, not knowing of what to do or say.

_Why did Kyo do this?_ She thought to herself.

"That damn girl will pay for this as well." Tohru was surprised by this. _Does he mean me? _She thought.

Shigure looked tense, "Akito, what does Tohru haft to do with any of this?" He asked trying to signal to Tohru to leave by moving his hand behind his back.

But she didn't know if she should, she wanted to find a way to help Kyo, and why she was involved. She felt bad for snooping, but she knew she must. "She has everything to do with this. That monster shouldn't have hope, he should have already died. The one reason he is still alive is because he loves that damn foolish woman!" Akito spat as if what he had said made a rotting taste in his mouth.

_Kyo…_Tohru thought.

At that moment Akito lashed out, striking Hatori with his un harmed hand. Hatori fell back from the sudden shock of being hit.

His cheek was bleeding. "Hatori!" Tohru yelled and came to him. Hatori looked only partly shocked to see her, but Akitos face told them he was not expecting her to be here.

Tohru tenderly touched Hatori's cheek, then ripped off a small part of her skirt to try and wipe some of the blood away. A small smile came to Hatori's face, one of gratitude. "What are you doing here!" Akito yelled at her, coming to her, then yanking her hand away from Hatori's face.

He held her by her wrist and shook her violently. "Do you still think you have a chance to save them? Do you think you can save Kyo? Well let me tell you something bitch, you can't! He is close to death as we speak!" Akito yelled with a wicked grin on his face. "He isn't here to save you now." Akito said and laughed.

Shigure came rushing over to be only whacked away by Akito. Tohru tried to bat away her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing down her face. "Akito.." She said but words caught in her throat. "Akito…don't you touch her…" A weak voice called from the door way where Shigure sat stunned.

Kyo stood at the door, leaning against it as if his strength were almost gone. Kureno and Kazumastood beside him. "You….Kureno what is the meaning of this!" Akito demanded, throwing Tohru to the ground hard even though she was sitting.

Kyo staggered over to Tohru. "Are you alright?" He asked her and tried to help her up. "Don't you help her!" Akito shouted and rammed Kyo in the stomach with his good shoulder.

Kyo went flying. Tohru ran to him and looked him in the face. His face was pale and he was much skinner then he was last time she had seen him, though he was skinny then.

When he opened his eyes they looked near defeat, and it seemed some life was drained from them. "Kyo." She said and embraced him with a large hug but something happened…he didn't turn into a cat.

She pulled back from him, tears in her eyes. "Kyo, why aren't you a cat?" She asked. He gave a weak smile, "I don't know." Everyone then looked to Akito.

His eyes were wide with anger. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SITE!" He screamed and everyone did. Tohru and Shigure helped Kyo stand and they all headed home.

* * *

"Akito…how did she?" Kureno asked when everyone was gone. "I will not allow this." Akito said and left the room, leaving Kureno to wonder what was going to happen to the future of the Sohma family.

* * *

"We'll let him rest, it looks like he hasn't slept in a long time, or been fed." Shigure said from Kyo's door way.

Kyo was sleeping in his bed while Tohru sat besides him. "Will you be staying with him?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded. She couldn't leave Kyo's side, not again.

She wanted to stay with him, always.

"Well, in that case…" Shigure said leaving for a moment, then coming back with a blanket. "Might as well be warm." He said and draped it over Tohru's shoulders. "Thank you." She said smiling at him.

He left them, shutting the door behind himself.

_What is in store for us tomorrow?_

((Sorry agian that this is so short...))


	9. Visitors

((HELLO THERE! YEAH! I am VERY tired but was in such a mood to write fruits I thought, WHY NOT? So have fun!))

* * *

The next day was like living in a dream to Kyo. He never thought he'd be able to see the light of day again, or Tohru's warm loving face.

"So your back." Yuki said as he leaned on Kyo's door. Kyo now sat up in bed, Tohru by his side with a bowl of home made soup.

Kyo gave Yuki a weak smile, "Miss me you damn rat?" Tohru's eyes got big with worry but Yuki only smirked the remark off.

* * *

The day followed with visits for Kyo. In the morning Momiji came by to see how he was doing. "Kyo! How are you? How are you feeling? Are you ok?" He asked barging into his room. "Look squirt…" Kyo began but decided not to finish what he was saying.

Momiji's concern was obvious for him, so he was grateful that he cared so much. "Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired." Kyo replied to his questions. "I bet your glad Tohru's looking after you!" Momiji said happily smiling at the two.

Not much after Momiji left did Kisa and Hiro come. "Sissy!" Kisa said coming in cautiously. Hiro tailed behind after her, his eyes seeming arrogant but slightly worried. "Kisa! Hiro! How nice to see you both!" Tohru said happily as she gave Kisa a large bear hug.

"So you got beat up by Akito?" Hiro asked to Kyo, looking arrogant as usual. "Yeah." Kyo said not feeling ashamed.

Everyone knew, all twelve members of the Zodiac, plus the cat, that no one could go against Akito, even if Akito hurt them mentally or physically. But something seemed different now.

Kyo didn't feel the link between him and Akito. Every member had their special bonds with him, they could feel it within them, but Kyo no longer felt that bond, that link that joined him with the ever hated Akito.

Kisa and Hiro didn't stay long. When they left Kisa hugged Kyo, something he didn't expect from her since they were never really all that close.

Ritsu even got enough nerve to check on Kyo, but did not stay for long. Haru came later in the day, seeming a little flustered but glad to see Kyo was doing well. "How was it in there?" He asked as he took Tohru's spot as she went downstairs to make dinner, though she did it a little reluctantly. "Well, to be honest, it was like being in hell." Kyo said trying to make a small joke of it but Haru's eyes made him become more serious,"You had everyone worried, especially Tohru. What made Akito have the sudden change in plans?" Haru asked.

Kyo shrugged, though stopped quickly since his shoulder was bothering him., "I don't know, something must have scared him."

There was a knock at the door. Kazuma came in, smiling when he saw Kyo's face. Deep worry lines were on Kazuma's face, his skin looked pale, and it seemed he lost a little weight. "Haru, do you mind if I talk to Kyo alone for a moment?" Haru smiled to Kazuma and walked out silently. Kazuma took the place next to Kyo's bed.

Silence was shared between them, as if they needed not to say words. "I'm sorry Master." Kyo said after what seemed a long while. "Why do you say sorry?" Kazuma asked. "I'm sorry I made you so worried about me, I'm sorry I made that bet with Akito." Kyo said ashamed.

Kazuma looked at him with full attention and said, "Kyo, you have no reason to be sorry. It is only natural for me to worry about you, you are my son. People make mistakes, ones that can only be changed with time. Your hope was transparent to you when you made the bet with Akito, it was unseen to your eyes and feelings. Only when you met her, did you see your hope again." Kyo's eyes shot to Kazuma who smiled warmly to him. "But Kyo, I am the one who should truly be sorry. I have let you down. I did not see faults in my plans, I risked you and Tohru, I but you both in situations I myself would not have taken. I am sorry I have let you down." Kazuma said and began to get up. Kyo's arm reached for him, grasping Kazuma's wrist, "Thank You."

* * *

Hatori came in the next day to check on Kyo, "How do you feel?" Hatori asked checking Kyo's bruises on his arms and his stomach. "Why do doctors always say that? How do they think we feel if they came to make us feel better?" Kyo asked. Tohru gave a small laugh. Hatori gave a small smile, "That is a good question."

_His cheek…_Tohru though looking at the bandage. "Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked from beside her. "eh? What? Yuki! Did you say something?" Tohru asked startled. "You looked lost in thought." Yuki said.

Hatori got up, "You should be fully recovered within a week or so. Just get plenty of rest and be sure to eat everything Tohru gives you." He said and left. Only the three teenagers were left. "So is it true…You no longer transform?" Yuki asked after a while.

Kyo didn't know what Yuki was talking about at first till his memory started to work again. "Yeah, I guess so." Kyo answered unsure.

He didn't know what made him not transform when Tohru hugged him, a stroke of luck? Could it have just been a fluke? "I see." Yuki said and left, leaving only Tohru and Kyo in the room. "I wonder why you didn't?" Tohru asked. "I'm not sure…."

"Tohru, can I see you for a moment downstairs?" Shigure asked coming in a few minutes later. "Of course." Tohru said not sure what was going on. "I need you to meet someone." Shigure said in a tone unlike his usual cheerful one.

They both went down the stairs, Tohru unsure of who she was about to meet. Another one of the Zodiac? She thought but it quickly was put away, she had already met all of them. At the bottom of the stairs there stood a man.

He was tall and shinny, his hair a greasy oily black, but his eyes, they were the same shape as Kyo's but they did not share the warmth. "Tohru, may I introduce to you Kohaku Sohma, Kyo's father."


	10. Normal?

_((Hey people! I have been updating things ALL night! HOW FUN! If any of you are interested in Mystery/humor/fantasy stories, check out mine at I updated and added some new stories to the site, so you guys wont be disappointed! Also I added a new story to my other account (Supergrl26)called On a Night of a Red Moon, which is an Inuyasha fan fic. So please enjoy!))

* * *

_

Narration by Tohru will be italicized

_I had never thought of Kyo's father before, where he was or who he was. I guess I've always assumed he must have passed on, but here he is in front of me!_

"Oh! Pleased to met you! I'm Tohru-" Tohru said bowing nervously, but was cut off by Kohaku, "Yes I know who you are. You are Miss Tohru Honda, the girl who has helped my boy in many ways." Kohaku said with a devious grin. "Uh...um.." Tohru said not sure what to say.

Shigure helped her out, "And what brings you here Kohaku? You know it would probably be best for you to not see Kyo." Shigure said going a little in front of Tohru. "I have every right to see _my_ boy. Now show me to his room." Kohaku said already going to the stairs. "I'm afraid I won't let you." Shigure said.

Kohaku stopped walking and turned back to Shigure, "You are not his father." He said and stated to go again but Shigure was persistent, "This is my house, and I would like you to leave." Kohaku stopped once more, a small playing on his face,

"Just wait til Akito hears of this. Now let me see the boy."

He walked up the stairs and out of site. "Tohru, I need you to call Kazuma for me, will you? Tell him he needs to come here immediately Shigure said to Tohru while looking to the stairs. "Of course…" She said a little unsure.

She went to the phone as Shigure walked up the stair and to out of site. Kazuma picked up the phone on the third ring, "Hello?" He asked from the other line. "Uh um, Kazuma? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Shigure would like you to come over right away, Kyo's father has just arrived."

Tohru said feeling a little impatient. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Kazuma could tell the urgency in her voice, "I will be there right away." He said and hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile….in Kyo's room.**

"You." Kyo's said as he saw his father walk into his room. "Yes it is me. Come son, I am taking you home." Kohaku said and began to pack some of Kyo's things. "No, I'm not leaving with you." Kyo said firmly.

Kohaku laughed at him as he removed a few shirts from a near by drawer. Shigure came in, "Put his stuff down. You have no right to walk into my house and see him." Shigure said form the door way.

Kyo began to get up but pain shot through him so he stayed where he was. "As I had said, I am his father, I can do what I please with him." Kohaku said, his expression as if daring Shigure to say something more. Kyo had had enough of this, "You were never my father, not before or after mom died." He said, eyes fierce.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Kohaku yelled and swung his fist at Kyo, but to his surprise his first did not hit it's mark, but hit another's hand.

Kazuma stood in front of Kyo, ready to take on Kohaku. He pushed Kohaku back with such force that he knocked into a nearby desk, causing things to fall on him. "Why you..!" Kohaku said and lunged at Kazuma.

Kohaku swung a high kick into Kazuma's face to only hit air as Kazuma dodged it easily, coming back and kicking Kohaku with a high kick of his own. Kohaku was thrown back once more, colliding with the ground.

He got back up a few moments later, face mad with furry. Blood was on the side of his mouth and his cheek a bright red.

"When Akito heres of this.." He began but Kazuma counted back, "He will do nothing. I will not let Akito ruin any more lives, tell him that."

Kazuma said, ready for another fight. Kohaku gave a small annoyed grunt and left, pushing Shigure hard into the door.

"You know.." Kyo began and Kazuma and Shigure's attention was on him, "I could have fought him myself." He said with a small smirk. Kazuma let his guard down and smiled to him, "Yes I know, but I have been wanting to do that for a long time." Kazuma said wit a small laugh.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked from the door way.

"Ah! Tohru! Did he hurt you?" Shigure asked immediately concerned for her safety. She shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She said looking over to Kyo.

* * *

A week passed and all seemed to be returning to normal, as normal as normal could be anyway. 

"You damn rat! I was ganna eat that!" Kyo yelled as Yuki ate the last of the rice. "You should have gone for it sooner you stupid cat." Yuki said finishing it off.

_Everyone seems to be their old selves again! Even Kyo! His wounds have been getting better….I'm so happy! But…What lies for us all in the future? Now that Kyo no longer changes into a Zodiac form…does that mean everyone will be lifted of the curse? What else has Akito planned for them…?_

"Tohru?" Kyo asked as they all sat at the table.

"Uh wha..? Kyo! Yes? More rice! One second!" She said franticly getting up and going into the kitchen.

Kyo followed her, "Tohru, is everything ok?" He asked as she stopped in the middle of the kitchen. "Yes! Everything is great!" She said happily.

He came closer to her, "Remember I told you to say what was on your mind, and I don't think your doing that." He saidcoming closer more. "I was just wondering…if everyone was lifted from the curse?" She asked.

Kyo shrugged, "I don't know, they'd haft to be hugged or something for us to find out." Just as Kyo finished his sentence did Momiji come in,

"TOHRU!" He yelled happily giving her a large hug.

Immediately as he hugged her he transformed into his rabbit form.

"Momiji! You startled me!" Tohru said now on the floor holding the now rabbit Momiji.

"I guess that answers your question.." Kyo said in a half annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I came wit Hari, he's here to check on Kyo." Momiji said still hugging Tohru. At that moment Hatori stepped into the kitchen, "I see you found her." He said noticing the Tohru holding Momiji in his rabbit form.

"Hello Hatori! Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked now getting up. She put Momiji down gently. "No thank you, I can only stay for a short time. How have you been Kyo?" Hatori asked him.

"Fine I guess." Kyo said.

Hatori gave a nod, "And your wounds?" He asked as he took a rice ball Tohru was now offering. "Thank You." He said with a small smile. "Their getting better, some burses have gone away." He said watching Tohru clean up something on the counter,

"What does Akito haft to say?" Kyo asked.

He haddent heard anything about Akito in a while and wondered what he was up to now.

"He seems to be in a state of isolation. He doesn't want to speak with anyone except for Kureno, though I am going to see him tonight. He has come down with another of his fevers." He said finishing the rice ball.

Kyo needed to know something that had been bothering him for a while, "Do you know why…I don't change anymore?" He asked Hatori. Right then Momiji turned back into his normal self, quickly getting his clothes on as Tohru looked quickly away.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling Akito knows. I'll try and ask him tonight." Hatori said and left to the other room where Yuki and Shigure still sat. Kyo looked down to his beads, he wasn't sure what would happen if he were to take them off, so he kept them on for the time being.

"Kyo, why are you so glum?" Momiji asked from behind him. "Hm? Nothing squirt.." Kyo said and left for the other room. "Kyo's gotten nicer." Momiji said to Tohru who prepared more rice balls while Hatori and Kyo were talking. "He has." She said with a large smile.

_Mom, I'm don't know what I can do, but I want to help them. I want to break the curse for all f them. I want them all…to be free._


	11. To brake a Soul

_((Hey guys, I put a lot of time in this chapter, and I hope you like it. It explains some things put still leaves some unanswered questions to the full-ness of the zodiac curse. Lol, Nora thanks for your Questions, I'm hoping I answered them all….Thanks everyone for the reviews! Please enjoy!))

* * *

_

**_Akitos Room------_**

"KURENO!" Akito yells over his shoulder to the man standing by the door way. "Bring me the girl. I need to have word with her." Akito says in an annoyed tone.

"What will you say?" Kureno asked in a melancholy tone.

"Why does it matter to you? I am still head of this family! Now do as I say!" Akito yelled.

Kureno bowed his head to Akito and went to go to the phone.

* * *

_**Shigure's house----**_

"What a wonderful day!" Tohru said happily as she looked out her window to see no clouds in the sky. There was a knock on her door, "Miss Honda?" Yuki said form the other time.

"Oh! Please come in!" She said turning to the door. Yuki came in,

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes!" She replied happily. They were all going on a trip to a cabin that the Sohma owned.

_Early that week…(Same week as last chapter)----_

"Would you guys like to go on a trip to the Sohma cabin?" Momiji asked over joyed to the five sitting at the dinning table. Hatori was there as well.

Shigure thought a moment, "Ah, so that is why you have graced us with your presence. By Cabin you mean the one deep in the woods? By the lake?" He asked.

Momiji gave a fast nod, "Yup! That's the one! Will you all go? Yuki? Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Yuki answered first, "I would love to go, it's been much to frantic around here lately."

"Great! Tohru? And what about you Kyo?" Momiji asked.

Tohru looked shocked, "Oh Momiji I couldn't possible ask to go on this trip! You all have given me so much already! You have already taken me to the beach and a hot spring, I-"

Momiji laughed, "Tohru I would love you to come, please, it will be fun!" He said.

She gave in, "Ok!" She said happily.

"Kyo? Will you go?" Momiji asked again. "Yeah whatever…" Kyo replied in his usual tone.

"Great! Shigure and Hatori are coming to aren't you!" Momiji pleaded.

"Yes we will come." Hatori answered him.

_Back to Tohru's and her bedroom-----_

Yuki picked up her bag and they both went down stairs. "Hey." Kyo said as he saw Tohru. "Good Morning! How did you sleep Kyo?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Not bad." She smiled at him, "I'm so excited!"

Yuki left the two as he went to put Tohru's bag into Hatori's car. "Tohru, thanks." Kyo said, surprising her with a hug. She blushed a deep red as their bodies touched, he felt so warm and his arms were so welcoming. "Ah hem?" Shigure said from behind Kyo.

Kyo let go of Tohru and turned to him. Shigure had a large smile on his face, as if he were a little kid dieing to tell somebody a big secret he knew he shouldn't know. "HARI! Guess what I just saw!" Shigure said running off to go find Hatori. "Shigure!" Kyo said running after him.

Tohru laughed at the two, she was more than glad everything was back to normal, well almost anyway. Being in Kyo's arms was like a feeling she had never felt before, one of a deep and caring love. It was a different love then that of the one for her mother and friends.

His touch was so warm…. "Tohru!" Momiji called from somewhere. "Eh! Momiji!" Tohru yelled coming back to what was going on around her.

"Are you excited?" He asked happily, pulling Tohru by the arm and out the door.

"Yes!" She replied, ready for a nice vacation.

* * *

"Shigure, stay out of Tohru and Kyo's business." Hatori said to Shigure as he shut the trunk of his car.

"Oh Hari you ruin my fun!" Shigure said while crying fake tears.

"Stop crying." Hatori said and got into the drivers seat. Everyone managed to fit even with an extra person, which was Momiji.

The car ride didn't take to long, it felt like they had only just left when they arrived. As Hatori pulled up into a parking space by the cabin, it was hard not to notice everyone standing by the door.

Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Aya, Kagura, and Haru all stood waiting for them all. "Hello everyone!" Momiji screamed as he got out the car.

Hiro was first to reply, "Could have left us a key you stupid rabbit." Kisa gave him sad eyes, "Hiro that wasn't very nice." She said. He gave an annoyed face but nodded. "Everyone ready for some fun?" Momiji happily yelled. He opened the door for everyone and they all came in. The cabin was rather large, with five bedrooms. Kisa, Kagura and Tohru would be sharing a room, and the rest was divided among the men of the Sohma. "Yuki! Kyo! Can we share a room?" Momiji asked.

Yuki smiled to him, "Sure." Kyo just nodded. Momiji was his usual excited self and went to go pick out a room. "Tohru! Can you help me pick!" Momiji asked. "Sure!" Tohru answered coming to the boy. "I'm so glad Yuki and Kyo are getting along better now, a few years ago that would have never happened." Momiji said coming to a room with three beds in it.

"This is it! This is the room!" He said happily flopping on one of the beds.

_(Outside Hatori and Shigure getting peoples bags out of Hatori's car, manly Hatori is doing it)----_

"So what did Akito have to say?" Shigure asked as he attempted to lift a bag, which Hatori ended up just getting himself.

"He didn't tell me a lot. But I know for sure that the curse is now lifted from Kyo, but it may be lifted from someone else as well." Hatori said closing the trunk.

"Really? Who?" Shigure asked.

"Kureno. It seems he's been free of the curse for a while now, but how I'm not sure."

Shigure thought a moment, "I have a feeling were going to soon find out." He said. "And why do you get that feeling? What are you scheming?" Hatori asked taking some bags in hand.

"Hari! Nothing of course! What gives you that idea?" Shigure asked again having fake tears. "Stop it." Hatori said once more. "Hari…What about Kyo and his true form?" Shigure asked taking the lightest bag there was.

"I don't know, if his Zodiac form has gone then his true form must have left as well. Kyo would need to take his bead off for us to truly know." Hatori answered him as they approached the door.

Once everyone had their rooms ready, thekids of the Zodiac decided to go and look at the lake. "Be safe." Shigure said waving them all a good bye.

"I love the lake! Don't you Tohru?" Momiji asked her. "Yes! It's wonderful!" She replied. The girls and Momiji were ahead of the guys, who hung back a little. "It seems Tohru's got something on her mind." Haru said as he watched them all talking. (Them being Kisa, Kagura, Tohru and Momiji) "What makes you think that?" Yuki asked not noticing anything different about her. Kyo answered,

"I'm not sure, but I think Haru's right, something does seem to be on her mind."

* * *

"Did you call for her?" Akito asked as Kureno came back into his room.

"They all left for a vacation, her and the rest of them." Kureno said.

Akitos temper rose, "What?" He asked.

"They all went to the cabin by the lake." Kureno answered.

Akito gave a small laugh, "And they didn't invite me? Well then, we shall go see them. Pack my bags, we leave at once."

* * *

"Wow!" Momiji and Tohru said as they gazed at the beautiful blue lake. "Isn't it wonderful Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"Yes! I've never seen a lake before." She said.

Kagura gave a large smile, "This is my first time to a lake as well." She said. Haru and the rest came up behind them, "Hey Kagura, what would you do if I pushed you in the lake?" Haru asked teasing her. "What do you think Id do?" She asked daring him to. "Only joking." He said with a laugh.

"Who was that?" Shigure asked as Hatori comes back from picking up the phone. "It was Kureno, Akito and him will be here shortly. He wants to talk with Tohru." Hatori said taking a seat next to Aya.

They were in the living room, where a large green sofa was and a dining table and kitchen. "I see." Shigure said, beginning to get tense. "Why does he want to talk with Tohru?" Aya asked taking a sip of tea. "I have a feeling it's about the curse."

"We should probably be getting back." Hiro said.

He didn't like the lake, or water very much. He also didn't like being in the company of these people. They all agreed and headed back. "Tomorrow we should go swimming!" Momiji said happily. "Yes that would be nice!" Tohru said. Yuki feel back as the rest of them walked on.

Haru noticed him and feel back with him, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you how you and Rin we doing?" Yuki asked. An odd expression came to Haru's face, "She still won't talk to me. I'm not sure what to do, but I want her to know I'm her if she needs me." He said with a sad tone.

Yuki gave him a pat on the back, "She knows, she'll come to you when she's ready." He said trying to reassure Haru. Haru gave a small laugh, "When did you become a counselor Yuki?" He asked. They walked a little faster and rejoined the group.

* * *

"Where's the girl?" Akito asked as Hatori opened the door. Kureno stood behind Akito, with no expression showing on his face. "Akito.." Hatori said and moved aside for both people to pass.

Shigure answered, "Her and the others should be back shortly, they went to go look at the lake." Akito came over to the now standing Aya and Shigure.

"Shigure, I haven't seen you in a while, why do you not visit me anymore?" Akito asked, eyes as sharp as daggers. "I am sorry Akito, I will make sure to come by more often." He said bowing his head. "And you, what are you doing here?" He asked Aya. "I was invited to come." Aya said.

He wasn't afraid of Akito, but still, he could not go against him. "Were Back!" Momiji happily said as they all bega to come in. But as Momiji saw Akito he stopped dead in his tracks and moved back a little, bumping into Tohru who was behind him. He put his arms up as to protect her if necessary. "Welcome back everyone." Akito said with a devilish grin. "Akito." Most of them said.

Hiro put himself in front of Kisa, while Kyo and Yuki went to Tohru and Momiji. "What are you doing here?" Haru dared to ask.

Akito gave a small chuckle, "Well, Since Momiji did not invite me I had to invite myself. Now Momiji, that isn't nice of you. But the reason I am here is to have a small chat with Tohru." Akito said coming closer to them.

Everyone gave a small step back. Kyo was first to speak, "No, I wont let you." He said coming closer now to Akito, almost challenging him. "And what gives you the right to say I can not speak to her? Are you her guardian?" Akito said laughing a little. "Yeah I am." Kyo said now moving closer to Akito. Tohru needed to stop this, "Kyo! Please, I will talk with him." She said moving past Momiji and Yuki.

She followed Akito into the back room. He shut the door behind them. "Now we can talk without every damn person trying to stop me." He said.

Tohru didn't know what to say, she was afraid. "Don't be afraid! I have only come to talk with you Tohru, where is my respect? Here I come all this way to talk to you? Now bow to me." He told her, and so she bowed her head,

"I am sorry, I did not mean to disrespect you." She said.

"Good, now I am here to talk wit you about the Curse." He said taking a seat on the bed. "The Curse?" She asked.

"Sit."

He told her and she sat on the bed opposite him. "So it appears…that you have broken the curse." He said. But didn't wait for an answer,

"Now Kyo can no longer turn into his Zodiac form, and you are to blame. Do you know what you have done?" He asked accusingly.

Again he didn't wait for an answer, "You have broken a sacred bond that has been going on for centuries. You should be punished for this act." He said. Tohru didn't take her eyes off of him, she was afraid of what he would do if she were to look away. "You know.." He said in a sort of laughing tone.

"You are not the first to brake such a bond. It happened years ago. A member of the Zodiac fell in love with a man, and in return he loved her back, and accepted her. He managed to brake her curse, and by doing so he also broke something worse, he broke his soul. Not only did he help her, but he also helped free others of the Zodiac with his love, the devotion he had to her was seen by others members which helped brake their bondage to the spirits of the Zodiac. But what he failed to realize was that he cursed himself, he caused his own death."

((to continue in chapter 12.))


	12. A distant Memory

((Hey people, ok this chapter is going to have some surprising twists and a new character that most of you might not know. The character has yet to "really" appear in the manga, and did not show up in the Anime. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think, and thank you all SOO much for your reviews :D))

* * *

Tohru didn't know what to say, was Akito really telling the truth? _Has someone broken the curse before, and if so, did they really…die? _

"I suggest you prepare yourself, your time is running to an end." Akito said while getting up.

He came closer to her, lifting her head up from her chin so that her eyes looked up to him,

"It was foolish of you to think you could save them without harm coming to yourself." He said and left.

Kyo came rushing into the room. "What did he do?" He asked now kneeling to Tohru's level, since she was still sitting on the bed. Small tears ran down her cheeks but she rubbed some away.

"Tohru, what did he say to you?" Kyo asked taking her hands in his.

It pained him to see her like this, what had Akito done? Tohru's voice was shaky when she answered, "He told me how to brake the curse." Kyo couldn't believe what he heard, why would Akito tell her that?

What was he getting at telling her such things? Kyo took Tohru in his arms, giving her a tight hug. She clung to him, not wanting to ever let go.

**_Back in the other room…._**

"Akito!" Yuki yelled grabbing Akitos arm.

"Yuki, you raise your voice to me? I will let this pass for now, but do not do it again."

Akito said and yanked his arm away from Yuki's grasp.

Hatori went to Akito, "Akito, what did you tell Honda?" Hatori asked, his eyes intense with fear.

"Hatori why do you care? I want you to erase her memory. Now."

Akito said getting ready to leave for the door.

"No." Hatori said standing ground.

He was ready for whatever Akitowould doto him, he'd lost so much already, and now he wasn't going tolet somethinghappen to Tohru, not again. She meant to much to everyone, she was the spring that helped melt his frozen snow. For everyone.

"What did you say to me? You dare defy me?" Akito said coming back to Hatori.

"NO!" Kyo said and threw himself in front of Hatori.

"You can't do this!" Akito hit him hard in the jaw sending Kyo flying away from Hatori. Hatori, shocked at what Kyo had just done for him, stood there, not knowing what toexpect next.

Akito moved in for his opportunity, slashing Hatori in his already once injured eye. Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, and Kureno came at Akito at once, holding him back.

Tohru came running out to see what all the commotion was, and came to Hatori's side. The blood from his eye was coming down his face as he held his hand over it. "Hatori!" Tohru called and rushed to get a first aid kit. Akito and the others fought.

"Let go of me! I command you all!" Akito yelled, anger already past boiling point.

* * *

"Akito." Someone called for the door. 

Everyone froze, Akito to even. Everyone slowly turned to the door way to see a woman n a long lavender dress. Her eyes were like that of Akitos, sharp and piercing. Her hair was a long raven black, though some gray strands hung here and there.

"What…What are you doing here?" Akito asked uneasy.

"I've come to take you home. You should not hurt people like that Akito, they are your family." She said coming closer to them all.

Shigure let go of Akito, "Ren, it has been a long time."

He said bowing his head a little to the woman.

"Yes, it has been." She says a little flirtatiously. Everyone lets go of Akito, but stood on guard, not knowing what he might do next. The woman Ren went over to Hatori who was now being bandaged by Tohru.

"I am sorry Hatori for my sons behavior. Ah, yes, this must be Tohru." Ren said as she noticed Tohru who was now packing up the medical supplies.

"Um...um! Yes! Hello! It is so nice to meet you!" Tohru said now franticly. Is this really Akitos…mother?

"I have heard so much about you. Please forgive me for now seeing you sooner, I am Akito's mother." Ren said.

Tohru waved her hands franticly, "Oh! that's ok! I mean, I'm sorry I haddent see you until now! Um…um!" Ren gave a small laugh to Tohru who was freaking out.

"I see the stories I have heard about you are true, you are a very sweet girl. I am sorry I cannot stay and talk with you more, but I must take Akito home." She said and went back to Akito who was now standing on his own, looking rather pissed off.

"Let's go." She said with a stern look and Akito and Kureno followed her out the door.

"Well, that was definitely out of the blue." Haru said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes it was." Yuki said, still looking to the door were the three departed. Hatori got up, his eye now bandaged.

"Thank you Tohru, you truly are a miracle worker, I couldn't have done better myself." He said giving her a smile.

"I am sorry Akito did that to your eye, why did he do it?" Tohru asked.

"Does Akito really need a reason anymore?" Shigure said heaving a sigh, "Well, it appears we have somewhat of a hero standing before us today, Kyo that took a lot of guts to do." Shigure commented.

"No I'm not, I couldn't stop him." He said feeling bad he had let Akito hit him so hard.

"Yes, but you did _try_." Shigure said.

The rest of the day was like a slice of heaven. Tohru seeing to Kyo's wounded jaw, and making sure Hatori was well cared for.

"Tohru, your babying him!" Shigure laughed as Tohru for the millionth time asked if he was alight, and fluffed his pillow as he lay on the couch.

"Thank you Tohru, but I think I'll be just fine." Hatori said before giving Shigure an evil glare.

"What is this! The 'I hate you leave me along glare!' Hari, this makes me sad! You are so mean!" Shigure said, fake tears coming down his face.

"Miss Honda he's faking…" Yuki said watching them all.

**_Meanwhile in outside by the lake….(Just Tohru and Kyo.)_**

"So he told you how?" Kyo asked as he skipped a rock.

Tohru shook her head a little,

"Not exactly. He told me of someone who had once broken the curse and….died." She said a few tears coming to her eyes. Kyo stopped throwing the rock he was about to throw.

"He said that? He's probably lying, that's what Akito does. He lies and manipulates people." Kyo said trying to make it sound not as serious.

**_A far distant memory…._**

_"If you think you can be freed, your wrong." A young Akitos voice came._

_"If someone even tried to save you, the cat, the monster, then they themselves will parish. And it will all be thanks to you. You and your true form."_


	13. And then there was silence

((Hey there people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been under a LOT of stress….who knew dances were so hard to plan! So much paperwork! Lol, I blame my friend, she wanted to go…lol, anyway, I hope you enjoy!))

* * *

Kyo shook his head, he would never hurt Tohru, he could never hurt his precious flower. 

"Kyo is something wrong?" Tohru asked coming next to him. She knew something was troubling him from the look in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…" He said as he skipped another rock.

After a few more minutes of skipping rocks, Haru comes strolling by.

"Ah! Hatsuharu!" Tohru said happily as she saw him coming by her.

"Tohru, they need you back at the cabin, something about everyone being hungry…" Haru said as he came up to Kyo and her. "

Oh! In all this excitement I forgot all about dinner!" Toru said franticly then left after saying good by to Kyo and Haru. Kyo kept to his skipping stones.

"You know, you and Honda do make a nice couple." Haru said joining Kyo. Kyo stopping in mid toss,

"So do you and Rin, have you talked to her in a while?" Haru stopped his throwing and sat on a rock.

"Last week I caught a gimps of her coming out f the main house. She's been avoiding me for a long time, and she's good at it." Haru said, sounding a little hurt.

"Why do you think she's avoiding you?" Kyo asked sitting beside Haru. Haru shook his head, "She's mad at me, and she doesn't want to see me get hurt. I guess it's her way of protecting those she loves, by avoiding them. That's how I know she still cares."

Kyo thought a moment, "I'll help you." He said. This caught Haru way off guard, this didn't sound like Kyo at all.

"How can you help me?" He asked wondering what Kyo was thinking.

"I'll have Rin meet me somewhere, then you come. She cant out run both of us, right?" Kyo asked with a small smile.

"Well, now this doesn't sound like the Kyo I used to know." Haru said a little jokingly. Kyo shrugged, then looked to the sky, as if welcoming something, "I guess I've changed." Haru gave a small laugh,

"Honda has had a good affect on you. Don't lose her." Haru said getting up. Kyo and him walked back to the cabin.

**_Dream…Kyo's_**

_"You can never find love! I wont allow it! The cat can never find love, and do you know why? Because he will kill that which he loves! That is the curse! The cat is the curse!"_

**_End Dream_**

Kyo awoke to the sun on his face, and sweat dripping from his forehead. His dream had bothered him more then he'd like to admit. Akito was lying, he must have been. He could never hurt Tohru, never.

Even in his true form, he still had control over himself, so how could he kill the one he loves? Nothing had happened so far, so why should it now? Kyo got out of bed, standing on shaky legs. Everyone was already awake, dressed, and eating breakfast.

"Kyo! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked as he sat down at the table with everyone.

"Not really.." He said not feeling hungry at all. He needed to speak with Kazuma, as fast as possible. He was glad they were leaving today. Hatori gave him a questing look,

"You look a little pale." Hatori said feeling Kyo's forehead for a fever. Kyo pushed his and away,

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all." Tohru came over, looking concerned.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. He shook his head,

"No thanks, when are we leaving?" He asked anyone who would answer. Hatori checked his watch,

"We should start leaving now, I need to get back to Akito."

Even though Akito came to darken their vacation, everyone left with high spirits, all except for Kyo. The dream had yet to leave his mind. Everyone pilled in their cars and took off home.

"Hatori, can you drop me off at Masters?" Kyo said staring out the window. They were close to Kazuma's house. Hatori gave a nod and then made a left turn, which not more then five minutes later brought them to Kazuma's house.

"I'll be home later, you won't need to worry about dinner for me." Kyo said and got out of the car.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Tohru asked. She knew something was bothering him, so she wanted to help him.

"That's ok, I just need to talk with Maser for a little while." He gave a small smile, but his eyes held a sense of dread. Kyo went to the door as the others drove off. He didn't even need to knock on the door before it was answered,

"Kyo, please come in." There seemed to be urgency in Kazuma's voice.

"Master is something wrong?" Kyo asked taking a seat by the dinning table. Kazuma sat across from him.

"I heard about Akito coming to the cabin, and about Ren." Kazuma said. He noticed the bandage on Kyo's cheek, the same spot where he was hit by Akito.

"Did he do this to you?" Kazuma asked. Kyo gave a small nod,

"And he hurt Hatori's eye, but Master, I have something to ask you." Kyo said, not really sure of what to do. He wasn't even sure Master could help him now.

"Is it true that the cat is really the curse?" They sat for a while in silence.

((REALLY sorry its so short, ill make the next chapter longer...))


	14. The truth about the Cat part one

_((Hey everyone! Ok, I am super sorry for my long absence. First I was sick, then we got new internet which we have been trying to figure out for a while, so that is why I wasn't able to post as I said on Tuesday. Then on Wednesday my friend and I just HAD to watch Howl's Moving Castle, which ended up taking a lot longer then I thought cause I had to do my homework as well, so I wasn't able to post it that night. Also, Howl's moving Castle FRICKEN ROCKS! ITS SO GOOD! HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! Haha, anyway. So then Thursday my internet wasn't working well again, and Friday I was so tired and didn't really even get online to post anything. Haha, sorry for this long explanation and for making you all wait…I'm sorry! I wont let it happen again. But, next week I wont be home cause I'm going on vacation so I'll try and post a chapter before I leave. Also, check out my profile for updates on when chapters will be coming out, I usually I'm good at updating the profile with info and all, ok enough of me! Haha, enjoy!))_

**_((Hey, ok, to make this easier, I made the new names the same letter as the characters, suck as Kyo is now Kane, and Yuki is Yuri. I did the best I could, sorry if it's weird…Also, this will help for later. Here the original order of the Zodiac arrivals: rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and finally pig or boar. ))_**

Kazuma didn't answer Kyo for a long time. It seemed he was carefully thinking how to answer Kyo's question. At last he spoke the words Kyo was dreading to hear,

"Yes, it is true that the cat is the curse." Kyo's heart skipped a beat, his hands became clammy.

"How is that possible?" He asked, now his hands beginning to shake.

"It is time I tell you the truth, the one which no one has heard in a long time. It stated with an invitation…"

_You know the story of the twelve vengeful animals of the Chinese Zodiac, but what you do not know is, what the true story behind them is. It all began with the invitation to the banquet from God._

_It was a time long ago, when animals were still worshiped by humans, more so then they are today. Each of the members of the zodiac lived in a village which worshiped them. All of them were supreme beings, guardians of the Earth. All had their own unique traits and abilities. But everything changed once God called for them.

* * *

_

"Kane!"

Yuri called as he came up to the village gates.

"Yuri!" Kane said and come to him. They both hug, "It has been such a long time." Kane says letting go of Yuri. Kane was guardian of the animal cat. Yuri was of the rat.

"Did you get summoned by God as well?" Yuri asked as they walked up to the village. Kane nodded,

"Yes I did, so did the other guardians." They walk back to Kane's house.

Kane's house was on the outskirts of the village, where he could get his privacy.

* * *

"We're back." Kane said ands stepped into his house. It was a small cabin, made of fine wood.

"Welcome back!"

A woman said from the kitchen. Kane took in a sharp breath. Tara stood there, in all her beauty. Her eyes a large teal. She was thin, with long brown hair pulled nicely into two pig-tails and her dress was a little above her knees.

"It is wonderful to see you again Yuri!"

She said happily and came over to the two. She gave both of them a hug, first giving one to Kane. Both Kane and Yuri were madly in love with her, and Kane had yet to tell Yuri of Kane and Tara's feeling toward each other, they were deeply in love.

"It is nice to see you Miss Honda." He said, smiling to her.

"What time are you both going to the banquet?" Tara asked while she place a bowl of soup in front of Kane and then one in front of Yuri. It was lunch time. Yuri took a slow sip of the soup, tasting all the greatness of it.

"It starts around 6." Kane said also savoring the taste of the soup. It was one of Tara's specialties.

"I'm sure you both will have a good time!" She said happily eating some soup herself now.

"Will the other guardians be going as well?" She asked. Yuri answered her,

"Yes all 13 of the guardians were invited to the banquet, but I do wonder why he has called for us." Kane nodded,

"I'm curious about that to. Of all times to call for us, why now?" It was close to the new year, everyone would be celebrating it with their family's. God had never called for them so close to the new year before, so it made them wonder.

* * *

Around five o'clock Kane and Yuri left for the banquet, leaving Tara reluctantly at home. "Be safe!" She called to them happily as they went on their way. They waved back, longing to stay with her. It was no secret the feelings both of them had toward her.

Kane had planned later to tell Yuri of his and Tara new relationship. He didn't want it to affect their good friendship, so he had avoided telling him till tonight.

They followed a river near Kane's house, which would lead them to the house of God. Already the sun was seating, giving the sky a deep purple and pink look.

"Is that Haruko?" Yuri asked giving a slight nod to a figure ahead of both him and Kane.

"Yeah it is! Haruko!" Kane yelled and Haruko turned around.

His hair was a deep ravens black and his eyes were as gray as bright moon beams. He smiles at the two and walks back to where they now stood. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"What does it look like? We going to the banquet." Kane said to the obvious question.

"Hey do you guys know if Rini will be there?" Haruko asked as they continued on.

God's house was now in site. It looked out of place to it's surroundings. It was bright, from the many candles light within it.

"Of course she is, all the guardians are coming, jeeze how may time do I haft to tell you?" Kane sighed. Haruko gave a shrug, as if Kane's annoyed answer wasn't much for him to care about.

"Look over there, it's Kimi." Haruko pointed.

A young girl was walking a little wase ahead of them. Her hair shined in the last bit of sun light, it was a light brown.

"Kimi!" Haruko yelled and she turned around.

Her eyes were a large, bright, hazel. She smiled at them all and they came to her.

"Hello!"

She said happily and leaped into Haruko's arms. He was like a big brother to her, they were very close. Kane and Yuri smiled at the two.

"Hello Kane, Yuri!"

She said as Haruko let her down after a big hug.

"It's been a long time." Yuri said with a smile.

"Hey squirt." Kane said also smiling. They all continued on their way.

Suddenly, Yuri grabbed his chest, falling to his knees as if in a lot of pain.

"Yuri!" They all called.

God's house was not to much further, but Yuri couldn't move.

"Kane, go get help!" Haruko yelled and helped Yuri stand. He knew Yuri was having an asthma attack, and he knew he shouldn't make him move to much, he didn't want to make it worse. "Ok!" Kane yelled and took off at high speed.

* * *

He reached the house quickly, not stopping to take in sweet breath.

"HELP!" He called but no one in the house answered him.

"Help!" He yelled again, racing all over the place for something, someone to come to their aid and help Yuri.

"Kane."

Someone said from behind him. He was in the house of God, standing in a hallway, a room closed beside him. Kane spun around. There in front of him stood God. His eyes were so dark, appearing black. His hair, the color of ash.

"Yuri needs help! He's had an asthma attack!" Kane yelled franticly trying to get someone to care.

"Kane, stop." Kane stopped only for a brief second, staring into God's eyes. He had told his guardians to call him Akio instead of God a long time ago, and so Kane now did.

"Akio, please, Yuri-" Akito slapped Kane across the face. Kane struggled back, bringing his hand to his face noticing blood coming from his nose.

"Take him to the room." Akio said and out of know where two large men appeared, taking Kane by the arms. They led him down a long hallway, and then soon to a room that was pitch black. They threw him inside, leaving him their to rot.

* * *

Haruko lifted Yuri on his back with ease. Kane had been gone for some time, and still had not come back. "Hurry Haruko!" Kimi yelled, feeling scared and unsure of what to do.

They all arrived at the front of the house not to long after, Haruko keeping a fast steady pace with Yuri on his back and Kimi trailing behind. A man greeted them at the front, bringing them to the main dinning area.

By then Yuri had regained himself and was doing better, but still he needed medical attention. Not long after they arrived did Makoto arrive. Then after did the others start to show; Hari, Ayato, Rini, Hiroshi, Ryu, Keitaro, Shino, and Kata.

"Where is Kane?" Yuri asked a little out of breath.

They all sat at a long table, and at the end of which all new Akio would it.

"I'm not sure…" Haruko said looking around. Surly Kane had made it, what could have happened to him?

Silence filled the table only moments after Yuri asked his questions. All stood, bowing their heads, Akio now stood before them.

"Welcome friends, please enjoy your meal." Akio said happily with smile on his face. He took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone ate happily, exchanging stories of their villages and how they had been doing since last everyone met.

"Everyone."

Akio said as the last of the dishes were taken away.

"I have great news for you all." He announced, hands our stretched. "You have all been placed under a curse." He said, a smile still appearing on his face. Alarm broke trough the silence.

"Calm down, all of you. SILENCE!" Akio yelled and immediately everyone was quiet.

"It has come to my attention, that you all have stopped worshiping me. What gives you the right to go against your God? Your creator?" He said, a little edge to his voice. Some shifted in their seats.

"I am bestowing upon you a curse unlike any other. All of you will be my servants, forever serving me, never leaving me, forever being by my side. An endless banquet. It is my will and so it shall be done. I curse you all with the curse of the Sohma. The spirits of the twelve animals will possess you, forever enslaving you to me, nothing can be done to fix this. But be lucky, for you all will not have the curse as near as bad as the one known as Kane, for he is to suffer the worst of all punishments, he is to be forced to become a monster. One that will kill the one he loves, for he has gone behind me, and fallen in love, with no doubt a mortal. He is the ultimate punishment! BRING HIM FORTH!" Akio shouted. The two men whom had taken Kane now brought him forth.

Kane's body was deformed, the smell that eloped him, putrid, like rotting death. His eyes a deep purple which showed only fear and hunger. He looked like a large deformed cat, ready to strike at any minute. Most in the room gasped, or screamed in terror, some stood frozen in fear.

Yuri's eyes filled with hatred, one that would last for all of time, he knew whom Kane loved, and he knew, she loved him back. Akio spook,

"This is your curse, this is the weight of the Sohma curse! It is HE who truly punished you, it is HE whom did this to you!" Akio yelled, pointed to the newly formed Kane. "He is the one to blame for your curse! He loved a mortal!"

* * *

Kazuma stopped there. Kyo's hands trembling now more than before.

"So, I am the curse, because he loved someone, he was sentenced to the monstrous form? If it haddent been for the cat, there would be no curse?" Kyo asked. Kazuma gave a long sigh, and a slight nod.

"Yes and no. Because Kane loved a mortal women, God became angry with him. Akio wanted himself only, to be worshiped and loved by his faithful guardians. When one went behind his back, he cursed them all, pin pointing the cat, Kane, for the full weight of the curse."

Kyo made a small laugh with no humor, "So even then Akito was blaming the cat for everything, figures." Kyo said. Kazuma gave another slight nod,

"Yes, even then God disliked the cat."

Kyo got up and left, leaving Kazuma alone and wondering. Kyo need to get to Akito, and fast, he needed to end this once and for all.

Kazuma haddent told him one part to the story, but he knew he would be telling Kyo soon enough.


	15. Why do you hate the Cat?

((Hello everyone! Ok, just got back from vacation and in such a mood to write! Haha, so Welp, enjoy!)) 

_**Chapter 15**- Why do you hate the cat?_

* * *

Kyo ran all the way to the main house. Outside it was raining, his feet hitting the puddles with determined force. He didn't bother looking back, to him there was no back but just forward.

He ran into the grounds of the main house, not caring if he would be punished or not. The cat wasn't allowed to be there without an invitation by Akito, but Kyo could only care less today.

This was the day he found out the truth. He ran past many people, all looking at him in wonder and surprise. He felt weak from the rain but he kept going, determined to see Akito now.

"Kyo!"

Hatori was behind him, calling for him to stop but Kyo didn't. He ran into Akitos room. "I know the truth!" Kyo yelled.

Akito was sitting by his window, looking out to the rain, not bothering to turn and look at Kyo.

"So Kazuma told you did he? That the cat is truly the curse. It is your fault that you have the grossest form, and it is your fault, the Sohma have such a burden." Akito said still not looking at him.

"Your lying, you've always been lying. It was never the cats fault, how can he be blamed for his feelings? How can you say everything was on him? It was God's fault, he was the one who cursed them and blamed the cat, he was the one who couldn't accept that someone was happy." Kyo said in a mad rush.

It was silent except for the sound of the rain outside and the drops of water running off of Kyo's clothes and hitting the wood floor. Akito gave a small laugh to himself.

"You blame God?"

Kyo nodded a small nod and began, "Always God hated the cat, why?"

Akito got up and Kyo braced himself, he needed to know the truth. There was something more to the curse, and it involved the cat and why God hated it so much. It all stared so long ago with both people, God and the cat.

Akito spoke, "The cat thought he was better then God, thought he could outwit God, for the cat learned something." Akito said getting up and going to Kyo. He stood in front of Kyo, closer then arms length, he whispered the next part into his ear, "He found out what God really was."

Kyo froze.

Everything around them seemed to be frozen, as if the words out loud stopped time itself. The rain outside seemed to be less loud, the air around them seemed to be less chilly.

"What are you." Kyo asked more of an accusation than an actual question. Akito stepped back.

"Ever wonder Kyo, why it is I'm always so sick? Why I'm the one to die so young? Why I'm the one they call God, why I'm the one they all fear?"

Kyo also stepped back. The air dropped a few degrees. He rubbed his arms for little warmth, his eyes frozen with fear as he watched Akito.

Akito stood a little wase in front of him, his head was low and a grin on his face. "They call me God because I'M the one CURSED!" At that moment Akito changed.

Akito's eyes grew large, taking up most of his face. They became the color of deep emeralds, red around the edges. His skin began to stretch and soon, tore apart to reveal another layer, this time the color blood red. His hair disappeared, his nose coming out.

His arms and legs grew at an alarming rate, looking somewhat like Kyo's in his true form. His ears grew long and in not much time did he stand on all fours.

Kyo stepped back, unable to believe what his eyes showed him. It looked like Kyo in his True Form, but much more hideous and demonic. Kyo covered his nose with his left arm, the smell was putrid, like rotting flesh.

Akito spoke in a rasping, deep voice. "This Kyo, is MY true form. The original cat found out the secret of God, and so God punished him, making him the threat, making him the one all should hate. That is why God made the cat the curse, that is why you are punished. The reason God hated the cat." Akito lunged for Kyo.

Kyo quickly removed his beads.


	16. True Form to the Death

((Sorry about the cliff hanger, but man do I love writing them! Since I felt kinda bad about it, I'm posting this chapter as fast as I could, lol, hope you all like! Alrighty, here is my disclaimer- **I do NOT own fruits basket, and I am going to use content from the actual series. This is in volume 1 and volume 7. I do not own it's rights, Natsuki Takaya does. Again, some of the content is hers, and of course the characters, I do not claim to own it.**)) 

Chapter 16- True Form to the Death

((I'm going a little backwards…))

Tohru looked out of the car window to where Kazuma's house was. They were driving back to Shigure's house, now without Kyo. "Don't worry Miss Honda, Kyo knows what he's doing." Yuki said trying to comfort her. He knew she was worrying about Kyo.

They arrived back at the house about ten or so minutes later. Yuki helped Tohru bring her bags to her room, then left her, going back to retrieve his own. She stood in the middle of her room, looking at the ceiling. The part where Kyo had once come through on their first meeting with each other. A small smile came to her face when she remembered it.

**((From Volume 1, pages 48-49, Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya))**

"Ready for me to brake you neck...**rat boy**?" Kyo said stretching after coming out of Tohru's ceiling.

"Seriously…Must you brake something every time you come home? When are you going to learn?" Yuki said assessing the damages.

"Your **Weak**."

Kyo clenched his fist, determined, "Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!"

* * *

Kyo was different then. Back then he was more hostile, rude, cautious. He had changed so much from the Kyo she had originally met that day in her room.

She took a small picture out of her bag, the one of her mom. "Hello mom, how are you?"

* * *

Kyo immediately changed into his True Form. Both were fighting each other, for life or death. Finally all the things Kyo had been holding back, had come forward. He was fitting not only for himself, but for Tohru and everyone Akito had hurt.

Kyo slashed Akitos monasteries arm, causing blood to splatter onto the hardwood floor. They thrashed around the room, biting, kicking, scratching each other with everything they had. Kyo wasn't going to let Akito win, he'd rather die.

* * *

"I hope your doing well. It's been an interesting week here, I met Akito's mother not long ago! She seemed nice."

Tohru continued talking to her mother picture for a little while longer, then she eventually laid on her bed, remembering more times with Kyo. One being the first time he walked her home from work.

**((From Volume 1, pages 107-108, Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya))**

"You can call my name even if you **don't** have anything to say. And…I take back what I said about not wanting to look at you. And if I do something to piss you off…you can **hit me.**" Kyo said feeling defeated and tired. Tohru looked at him in a moment of curiosity, then franticly began,

"Uh, um…Oh-- I wasn't mad, I hit you with my bad because I thought you were a pervert! I've **always** loved the cat from the Zodiac! I mean, I'd never be mad at you. How could I be? I **love** you." Kyo stood a little unsure,

"Huh?"

"It's true. I…I wanted to be born n the year of the cat. I mean, um I…I want to be friends!"

* * *

Hatori and others came rushing in. They heard the noise from all over the grounds of the main house.

"Akito!"

Hatori yelled and put his arm out so everyone wouldn't go any further then he himself had at the door. They all watched Akito and Kyo attacking each other in their true forms.

Hatori stood there in shock and horror. So Kyo had figured it out, and now they both, Akito and Kyo, were fighting. Hatori hoped it wasn't to the death, but already it looked like it was going to be. Blood was everywhere. Hatori yelled,

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

But neither of them did. Kyo took a large bight out of Akitos arm as Akito scratched his left leg causing him to now limp. Blood oozed to the floor. Women behind Akito were screaming, some fleeing running to get some kind of help, others just stood there in confusion and horror.

Only Kureno and Hatori had known the truth about Akito and his True Form. The reality and weight of the curse.

Kureno came beside Hatori, "What happened?" Kureno yelled, eyes looking at the two with fear. "I'm not sure…" Hatori said, also watching them, "But we need to stop them. Now"  
Hatori and Kureno braced themselves and went into the blood filled room.

* * *

Tohru smiled at the thought of thinkingKyo was a pervert. He always worries about her, always.

**((Volume 7 pages 17-18, Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya))**

Not long after Tohru had seen his true form were they talking in the kitchen.

"You've…healed?" Kyo asked her. When in his true form he had hurt her shoulder, scrapping it.

"Eh?"

"Your wound…the one I gave you.."

**"Yes! It's all gone!"** Tohru said happily.

"…..Any **scars**?" He asked a little nervous.

**"None whatsoever!"** She again said happily.

"I see…I'm glad." Kyo said relieved. He felt bad for hurting her.

* * *

Kureno went for Akito, trying to get a hold of his arm, but only got pushed furiously away. Kureno was thrown into an opposite wall, hitting his head where he was then knocked out.

"KYO! AKITO!" Hatori yelled, but his attempts to stop them did nothing. They were going for death.

* * *

_Flash back of Kyo and Kazuma sitting outside._

"Master, why do people hate me?" A young Kyo asked Kazuma as they sat outside after a day of training. Kazuma answered,

"They hate you because they do not know you. You need to rise above what they think, you need to show them the best of you. It is their fault that they discriminate you. I need you to be better then them, to be yourself. Accept who you are, and you will have respect for yourself. Even though they hurt you, even though they show you nothing but spite, have hope and protect them. Kyo, protect what you have. Protect everything close to your heart, and you will never find hate."

* * *

"NO!" Hatori screamed. It was the end of the fight, and only one was left standing.

* * *

Tohru sat up in bed feeling that something was terribly wrong. 


	17. Blood Loss

((Hey everyone! How did you all like the last two chapters? I wanna thank you all for the awesome reviews! You guys all ROCK! So glad you all like my story! So here we are with chapter 17, man time flies! Please enjoy!))

* * *

**_Chapter 17- Blood Loss  
_**

Tohru ran down the stairs, almost falling in the process. The phone rings and Shigure goes and gets it.

"Hello?" He asks. There was a short pause,

"What! We'll be right over!"

He yelled and slammed the phone down.

"Tohru find Yuki, we need to get to the main house now!" Shigure said in sheer panic. Tohru quickly found Yuki in his room, they all met downstairs.

"Kazuma is coming, he should be here--" A honk from outside, Kazuma had just arrived.

They all ran out the door, Shigure talking fast, "Something happened with Kyo and Akito and from what it sounded like they got into a pretty bad fight."

Shigure said as they all got in the car. Kazuma's eyes, Tohru noticed, had taken on a haunted look. Shigure and Kazuma exchanged a look, and they were off.

They arrived at the main house not much time later, all of them dashing out of the car to see what had happened. A women Tohru had never seen before greeted them.

"Master Shigure and Kazuma, they are both in intense care." She said and bowed to them. Shigure and

Kazuma practically ran to the back of the large main house. Kazuma reached the door first, pulling it open, trying to be calm but calm wasn't coming easily. He needed to see Kyo, now.

He opened the door slowly, afraid to what he might see. Hatori was on the other side, writing something on a clip board. Blood was on his white jacket and on his pants, and a little in his hair.

"Hatori." Kazuma said and walked in. Hatori immediately turned around to the sound of the voice.

Shigure waited on the other side, "I'll go in, as soon as Hari says it's ok, I'll let you guys in next."

Shigure said, following Kazuma and then shutting the door. Hatori stood with a sorrowful expression, as if he had lost something terribly close t him, or if e had actually seen the face of death and lived. His pale skin held even less color than Kazuma had ever seen. His eyes seemed a little vacant, but when he spoke, his voice was deadly calm.

"Kyo found out the truth."

He said simply, as if nothing else needed to be said. Kazuma and Shigure knew immediately what happened. Akito attacked Kyo, and Kyo fought back.

"How's Kyo?"

Kazuma asked, Kyo being his main concern. Hatori gave a sigh and whipped sweat off his brow.

"He's alive." Hatori said, and Kazuma let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he had been breathing since he got word of Akito and Kyo's fight.

"And Akito?" Shigure asked.

"He's alive as well, but their both in bad shape." Hatori gave another sigh, his head low and shaking,

"It's not good." He said hating to be so brutally honest. Kazuma pales in color as does Shigure. Kazuma's hands shook,

"Let me see him." He said.

Hatori gave a small nod and led them into the back, a separate room for where they now kept Kyo and Akito.

Kyo was in a room by himself, a woman by his bed side writing on a clip board. She looked a little startled when they entered, she then bowed and left. Kazuma went to Kyo's side, taking his bandages hand.

Kyo's face had patches on it from the deeper cuts, his ribs were completely wrapped, some blood came though the white cloth of the bandage. His hair was a little matted with blood, some of the nurses did best they could to clean it and not hurt him. It gave a deep red-orange. A monitor was next to his bed, and as IV drip. It bleeped, telling them his heart rate was doing as good as to be expected.

"How did this happen?" Kazuma asked not taking his eyes off Kyo.

"I'm not exactly sure, I came running in when I hear the noise and found them fighting to the death." Hatori said looking something over again on a clip board at the end of the bed.

"We'll leave you both alone." Hatori said, looking to Shigure whom nodded. Both Hatori and Shigure left, shutting the door behind them.

Kazuma took a chair beside him and put it next to the bed, still holding onto Kyo's hand. He didn't want to let go, not again.

* * *

"He's lost a lot of blood." Hatori told Shigure after shutting the door. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Shigure asked.

Hatori's face showed little emotion, as if he wasn't sure quite how to feel about this situation.

"I'm not sure yet"

* * *

"Hatori!" Tohru said, worry coming pouring out in her words. "Miss Honda, it's alright." Hatori said trying to comfort her.

"Can we see him?" Yuki asked also concerned.

Shigure answered her, "Let's give Kazuma some time…" Concern and worry were all over his face. Was Kyo and Akito going to pull through this?

((Sorry another cliff hanger type thing, I'll try and get the next chapter out faster! I got Kingdom Hearts 2 which got me side tracked for a while, then I got Fruits Basket volume 13! So hope you liked!))


	18. Past Meets Present

((SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I got really side tracked with school and all and never got a chance to really work on this chapter! So I'm posting what I have, I really hope its good! I'll have a new chapter out REALLY SOON! So sorry!)) 

Chapter 18- Past Meets Present

"Kyo…."

Who's that…?

"Kyo…."

Kyo opened his eyes, the bright light from outside making him shield them with his arm. "Who's there?" He looked around. Where he stood was in a room that looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. The room was painted a dull green, a bed on his right a desk in front of him.

"Kyo…"

The voice called again.

"Who is there?" Kyo yelled. He whirled around and there behind him stood himself.

Kyo fell backwards, loosing balance. He sat on the floor looking at himself who was looking back at him. The other Kyo, the look alike, kneeled down to where Kyo now was. "Your so clumsy, no wonder why she fell on you…" His other self said and sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked getting annoyed. Who was the she he was talking about?

"You don't remember her do you?"

"Remember who!" Kyo yelled, all he wanted was a straight answer, he didn't feel like playing the guessing game.

"Tohru."

Kyo thought a moment, the name was familiar, but like the room he couldn't place why it was familiar to him.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but get out of here!" Kyo yelled and got up. His other self stared at him, curious. "Who are you anyway?" Kyo yelled at the other that looked like him.

"Kane, just Kane." Kane said.

Kyo felt utterly confused, "Why do you look like me?" Kyo asked.

Kane circled him, looking at him oddly, as if judging him. "This might be a little complicated…You don't remember who you are do you?" Kane asked.

"Of course I know who I am, what kind of stupid question is that? I'm--." and Kyo stopped. He couldn't remember his name. Kane sighed, "I thought so."

Kyo was confused more than he had when he first noticed Kane. Who was he? How could he forget something so simple? "What's going on?" Kyo asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Your in a comma." Kane said sitting on the bed the was near the two of them. Kyo sat next to him. A comma? How could he have gotten in a comma? What had he been doing to have that as an end result?

"How did I get in this comma?" Kyo asked unsure.  
"You transformed into your True Form."

Kyo immediately looked to his wrist, bare now but something didn't feel right. "True Form?"

Kane got up from the bed and paced the floor. "I was sent here to help you get out of it, but they didn't tell me you wouldn't know who you are." Kane said.

Kyo thought a moment, "Who's they?"

Kane stopped his pacing, "That doesn't matter now, what does matter is you getting your memory back and getting out of this comma."

Kyo stared at him, "And how do we do that?"

Kane shook his head, thinking, "I'm not sure, but I have a plan." Kane sat back on the bed. "We need to go through your memories, the ones that you can't remember."

"How do we do that if I don't remember them!"

Kane looked at Kyo, "We need to go far deep in your mind, you wont recognize them probably for a while, but you once lived these. Its just you would need to recognizing them as your own experiences."


	19. Memory

((OK! I'm making a come back, finally eh? Well, I don't have any excuses, I'm tired of those. I was just to tired to write so I didn't. I've been working on my other stories (by the way, check out my story I've been working on for quite a long while, its on go to search then Elody.) Hm…well, if this chapter is a bit confusing (which I hope its not) then I apologize now. Since I'm making a come back, ill "come back" to this later and fix it up, but you all have been waiting so long that I thought I'd put what I have on the site. If you have ANY questions PLEASE ask me and ill be more than happy to help you out! Hehe, maybe ill give some spoilers. Anyway, here you go! And check out my profile, I have updated it. Things with stars means updates or add-ins.)) 

"Then what do we do, go back in the past?" Kyo asked hesitantly. Kane looked up to the ceiling, thinking of a good way in which to tell Kyo what he needed to know. "Not exactly, we need to go back in your mind. It won't hurt." Kane got up, as did Kyo. Kane brought his right hand up and walked closer to Kyo.

"What do you think your doing?" Kyo asked getting alarmed.  
"Just trust me, what else do you have to lose?"

Kyo stood there and in the next instant he was somewhere else.

"We will start with a past memory." Came Kane's voice from somewhere far away. Kyo stood in a gray mist, moving his hand in front of himself didn't make it clear away. Then suddenly, he stood on the roof beside a solemn looking Kane.

_"I love that sound, when the wind hit's the trees. It reminds me of my mom, like her whispering something to me."_

Kyo saw his old memories appear before him. There he was there, and so was the girl he guessed was named Tohru. Kyo looked over to Kane who's solemn expression didn't change. Next Kyo heard his memory self speak,

_"I remember my mom, not as much as you, but I do remember her."_

"What happened to her?" Kyo asked Kane who only put his finger up to silence Kyo and make him listen.

_"You were young when she passed away…" Tohru said. Kyo gives a slight nod. "I was blamed for her death, it was a suicide. My father, he even wanted me locked up." Tohru's eyes fought back tears, she wanted to hear more._

"What the hell man! Maybe it's a good thing I forgot, sounds like one hell of a messed up family!" Kyo said as the dream Kyo went on.

_"My mom loved me, she loved me more then my father did. She would always be there when I was scared or confused about something, but she never wanted me without my beads. I think in a way she was a little scared of me, at times I saw fear in her eyes. A mother who feared her own son." Kyo says softly. "After she died, my father wanted nothing to do with me, he couldn't bare to call me his son, he couldn't ever look at me, I was only a monster to him." Kyo says and looks to Tohru._

_"Kyo." She says and embraces him with love. For a brief moment he felt her body touching his and it was like bliss to him, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, but in a puff of orange smoke, he transformed into his cat form._

"What in the hell is going on?" Kyo yelled. Around them turned back into the gray mist. "Did I just turn into a cat?" Kyo asked unsure of what he saw. Kane closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin, "Yes you did. You and your family are cursed."

Kyo's eyes grew large, "What do you mean cursed?" Kane's eyes opened and he looked at Kyo, "I mean your cursed. A long time ago your family was put under a curse by God. This curse was that if you or anyone in the family were to be hugged by a member of the opposite sex, or if your body came under a great deal of stress, you would turn into a member of the Chinese Zodiac."

Kyo rubbed his head, as if all the information was making it hurt. "What the hell kind of curse is that? And since when is the cat a member of the Zodiac?"

"Its not a member. You and all the Zodiac cats before you have been discriminated by the family, you are an outcast"  
Kyo stood there a moment and then began to walk away, to where he had no clue. "Where are you going?" Kane asked.

"Away from all of this. I don't want to remember if this is what my life is like. Who would want a life where they are an outcast to their own family?"

Kane nodded in understanding.

Kyo was then back n the room he was before. He flopped on the bed wanting so much to never hear Kane's voice again, all Kyo wanted to do was lay there and possibly sleep.

"She's here." Kane said. Kyo grunted, "Will you just go away?" He was starting to lose his patience fast. Kane smiled, "Not until you wake up."

Kyo got up fast which made him dizzy. He fell back on the bed, "Maybe I don't want to remember. What would I have to go back to?"

The gray mist returned and Kyo fell on the ground, if there was one. He wasn't quite sure. He rubbed his head as if he had hit it in the process of falling on a bed that was no longer there. "Tell me next time when your going to go all 'gray mist' mode."

Another seen came forth and Kane was once again by his side. "You have a loving father to go back to."

Before them both a seen unfolded. A man with light gray hair stood in front of the past Kyo while another man yelled.

_"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Kohaku yelled and swung his fist at Kyo, but to his surprise his first did not hit it's mark, but hit another's hand.  
Kazuma stood in front of Kyo, ready to take on Kohaku. He pushed Kohaku back with such force that he knocked into a nearby desk, causing things to fall on him. "Why you..!" Kohaku said and lunged at Kazuma.  
Kohaku swung a high kick into Kazuma's face to only hit air as Kazuma dodged it easily, coming back and kicking Kohaku with a high kick of his own. Kohaku was thrown back once more, colliding with the ground.  
He got back up a few moments later, face mad with furry. Blood was on the side of his mouth and his cheek a bright red.  
"When Akito heres of this.." He began but Kazuma counted back, "He will do nothing. I will not let Akito ruin any more lives, tell him that."

* * *

_

_"Kyo, wake up, please."_

"Who was that?" Kyo asked hearing something that didn't come from the people around him and Kane.


	20. What he thought was over

((Hello all! I write this in bed with a pretty soar lower back…I tell you all, CLEANING IS DANGEROUS! Darn tub….anyway, my come back is still going! Lol, I have just added a new fruits basket story called "what if" that I think all of you will like! So here we are with chapter 20 of Love is more than three words. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I couldn't have gotten this far without you all! .))

this is the second to last chapter

* * *

_Kyo, Kyo please wake up…_

"That voice sounds familiar." Kyo said looking at Kane for answers. Kane smiled, "If you would just wake up then you'd know."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Kyo asked now wanting to wake up from whatever hell this was.  
"You should know, just go find the front door."  
"What the hell is that! Find the front door?"  
"Hey, I'm not you. I didn't make it so obvious an answer."

Kyo got up and ran to his door. He ran down the stairs, past the living and dinning room and stood before the front door.

"Open it." Kane said from behind him. Kyo nodded and reached for the handle.

"Tohru." Kyo said with a shaky voice as if he hadn't used it in a while.  
"KYO!" Tohru yelled and clung to him.

Tears were falling down her cheeks like heavy rain. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and her hands shook as they held onto his. He put a free arm around her as she sobbed into him.

* * *

Haru and Yuki waited by the door, "He finally woke up." Haru said as they peaked into see Tohru and Kyo embracing.

Yuki smiled, "I'm glad, for both him and for Tohru."

"A man with a broken heart."  
"Haru!"  
"Don't worry Yuki. You'll find someone for you. When you do, everyone will be happy. More importantly you'll be happy."

* * *

Hatori came in no more than ten minutes later and checked on how Kyo was doing. Kyo stayed under Hatori's super vision for two weeks, by the time Kyo was able to leave he was almost healed. Kazuma and Tohru were regular visitors in his room as he waited to be released. Kazuma took both Tohru and Kyo home, happy to see his son alive and doing well.

They arrived at Shigure's house around mid day. Shigure helped bring in Kyo's bags and put them up in his room. Kazuma helped Kyo over to the couch.

"Master.." Kyo began. Kazuma sat next to him.  
"As soon as I can I want to start training again. Please don't say no."

Kazuma smiled, "You are always welcomed home."

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Shigure all sat at the dinner table. It was as if nothing had changed, which made Tohru very happy. Kyo cleared his throat and everyone put their eyes to him, "Tomorrow I'm going to the main house and I'm going to talk to Akito." Yuki and Shigure immediately got up from the table, "You are NOT!" They both yelled at Kyo.

"I need to."

Yuki rubbed his head as if a headache were coming on, "You don't need to. It's best if you and Akito never cross paths again."

Kyo got up and started to walk to his room, "You know….She did it." Kyo walked to his room.

Yuki and Shigure exchanged a look. Tohru didn't know what was going on or what she should do. Who was she and what did she do?

Shigure and Yuki waited with Kyo outside the main gate. "Please don't go almost killing yourself again." Shigure said.

They all walked in. In silence they went to Akito's room where he sat as he always did by the window. "Welcome, all of you." Akito said slowly.

"Akito, its all over." Kyo said.  
"That's what you think."

((The next chapter is sadly the last….haha, it will be extra long.))


	21. the end of the beginning

((Hello all, well here is the last chapter to Love is More than Three Words. What are my thoughts on this? I'm pretty sad actually. It seems like only yesterday I started writing it! Well this story has definitely had its ups and downs, especially for Kyo! It's hard to believe I wrote 21 chapters already…. Welp, I just wanna thank you all for reading my story and for reviewing! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I really hope you all read my other newer fruits story What If. Also if anyone wanted to try doing a co-op id love to! AND, I'm also thinking of a sequel to Love is More than Three Words, s if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see, please tell! Welp, please enjoy chapter 21.))

Akito came over to them all staggering. His ankle was sprained as was his wrist, but other than that and a few bruises he was in good health considering what he went through. "You all…You all think your free, but your not. I am still your God." Akito said near losing it. His voice was shaky.

"Akito," Kyo began as he walked toward him.  
"NO! Get back from me you monster!"  
"You no longer control me, or anyone else."  
"Your wrong, I control you! I control everyone! They will all live and die with me!"

Akito became panicked and started to hit Kyo who only dodged his punches.

"It's over Akito! Were all free! YOUR free! Tohru…she lifted the curse."

Yuki and Shigure exchanged a look. Kyo looked back to them, "There's no need to be scared, we're no longer possessed by vengeful spirits. Just by our vengeful hearts."

Akito came at Kyo but stopped and feel into Kyo's arms, defeated, "Your wrong."  
"No, you are."

They all left the main house with heavy thoughts. No longer were they under a curse that made them chained to a family that neither cared nor loved. It was the dawn of a new day and a new life for Kyo and the others.

They all arrived home where they were welcomed by Tohru. "Welcome home!" She said happily to them all. Relief was in her eyes as she saw that they were alright. Kyo went over and took her in his arms, embracing her as if he would never get to again. Yuki and Shigure looked at them both and felt a little relieved themselves. No longer were they chained down by an unwanted fate, they could make their destiny theirs. No longer were they controlled by Akito. It was both exciting and frightening.

"So its true…" Haru said as he and the others waited outside school. Yuki had tried to catch up with him all day but only managed to snag him after school had finished. Momiji exhaled a deep breath. "Life is going to be different now that were not cursed." He said. Tohru smiled at him and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. At last Momiji would get to be re-united with his family, with his little sister Momo. He could now hold her and play the violin with her. His dream was going to come true. All the Sohma's lives were going to be better, Tohru hoped.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. Haru gave a small smile, "Well, I might as well check." He said and hugged Tohru who instantly became frazzled at the sudden move by Haru. After a few seconds Haru stepped back. "I guess it is true. A mystery…."

"Are you going to go find Rin?" Yuki asked. Haru shrugged, "She'll come to me when she's ready, I'll always wait for her. She knows that." Every smiled.  
"Has anyone spoken to Akito since?" Haru asked. Yuki nodded, "Yes, Shigure told me Hatori went to check on him after we left and he refuses to talk to anyone."  
"I bet Hatori is extremely relieved its finally all over. He can finally move away from the main house, he can finally be happy."

They all headed to Shigure's house. Along the way Tohru and Kyo held hands, happy to finally be able to be together. No longer did Kyo need to worry about Akito's wrath, he would never touch Tohru again, never cause her pain. Kyo and Yuki both no longer had to worry about the dark room that brought out the depths of despair.

"Has anyone told Aya?" Haru asked. Tohru answered him , "Yes! Shigure spoke with him this morning. Aya was a little shocked…" Tohru said.  
"How about Kisa and Hiro?"

"Yeah the brats know." Kyo said remembered the rude tone in Hiro's voice when they told him.

Flashback

"Sissy….were free?" Kisa asked innocently to Tohru. Tohru smiled and nodded.  
Hiro gave a sigh, "Yeah and apparently this woman did it? Yeah right." Hiro said smugly.  
"Why you..!" Kyo said and grabbed Hiro by the shirt.  
"What, I was only stating my opinion. You have no right to grab me, let me go. This is child abuse I could have you arrested."

End Flashback

They arrived at Shigure's house a little bit later. "Well, what a surprise Haru and Momiji." Shigure says happily. Hatori and Ayame were there to. Everyone sat at the dinning table unsure of what to say. Not long after did Hiro and Kisa show up. Almost all of the members of the Zodiac were present, all that were missing were Ritsu, Rin, Kagura and Kureno. Not longer after everyone sat down did Ritsu and Kagura show up together.

"Rii and Kagura, welcome!" Shigure said. It was very common to see everyone together outside of new years.

"Oh I hope I'm not intruding! Kagura really wanted me to come…" Ritsu said sitting down.

"No not at all!" Tohru said happily. Ritsu became a little less tense.

Shigure cleared his throat, "Is this all just Zodiac intuition that you all came here at the same time?"

Momiji happily replied back, "No, Tohru asked us all to come!"

Tohru became a little uneasy in her seat but Kyo held onto her hand. "Yes, I thought it would be nice if everyone talked." She said. She wanted them all to be together. She felt it was important that they did.

They all sat for a few moments in awkward silence. Hatori finally broke the silence, "I do think it was important that we all got together. Its time we all got together besides new years. What we need to talk about is what we all will do now. The curse an Akito no longer rule our lives."

Everyone was silent by Hatori's words. They all never thought it possible to be free. Someone came in from the front door. "I wonder who it could be…" Shigure said quietly. Kureno opened the door to the dinning room followed by Akito. He looked happy in a mad way. "Hello everyone, good to find you all well. Is it to much to ask for you all to visit me?" Akito asked with a smile. Kyo moved a little closer to Tohru as did Yuki, just in case Akito were to try something.

No one answered him. Akito went over to Shigure and sat by him, at the head of the table. "What? Do you all have nothing to say? Has something left you speechless?" Akito said happily which made everyone move uncomfortably in their seats. "Why Haru, I haven't seen you in a long time. How is your relationship with…Rin? I heard Rin and you broke up, its to bad. Last I heard she was in the hospital, have you gone to see her?"

Haru was frozen in fear, did he do something to Rin? "No he hasn't." someone said from the door. Rin stood there, her hair flowing ominously behind her. "Rin." Haru said and got up.

Akito smiled, "Well, now were one big happy family. Wouldn't you say Tohru?" Akito asked her. Tohru gave a small nod, unsure of what she should say. She could tell Akito, though he was smiling, was in a rather terrible mood.

Haru went over to Rin where he took her in his arms. "Rin…I was so worried about you." he said and didn't let her go. She was a little stiff in his arms at first, then finally relaxed. There was nothing for her to worry about anymore, Akito no longer had control over her or Haru. She could finally be with him and not need to worry about his safety. Haru let go of Rin and instead took her hand, they both went back to the table together. At last all the Sohma were at the dinning table, as it was long ago before the curse had been put on them.

Akito suddenly got up, slamming his fist on the table. "You all think she freed you but she didn't! no one can lift the curse! No one! Not even a stupid girl like her!" Akito yelled and pointed to her. Immediately Kyo and Yuki got up. Tohru pulled lightly on Kyo's shirt. He looked down on her and sat back down, followed by Yuki.

"Isn't is good…to be free?" Tohru sad quietly.  
"Like hell its not! What did you think you were doing? Loving the cat! Your going to be punished by this, mark my words! For ruining a legacy!"  
"I…I know what I did was….both good and bad but…if it meant giving them a choice in life, I wanted to help give that to them. It didn't matter what happened to me…as long as they…are happy. Everyone has given and done so much for me…I thought, if I could do one thing for them…it might be to brake the curse. Akito, aren't you glad….everyone is here with you now? Isn't it important that you all are together as a family, all equal?" She asked and bowed her head.

Akito stared at her with shaking eyes, eyes with fear. What was this woman thinking? All of his planes were quickly washed away with her words. Akito stood tall, back straight. "Kureno, take me home. I have no further business here." Kureno got up and they both walked to the door.

"Oh miss Honda," Akito said as he began to leave, "Not everything is written in stone. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts." He said to everyone and left. It was silent among the once Zodiac.

"Well, it appears Akito still has something up his sleeved." Shigure said.  
"It would appear that way." Hatori said and lit a cigarette.

Kagura looked around the room at everyone present. Their faces mournful and grave as if a terrible thing had just accrued. "Everyone! Why are you all so glum? Were free…were…free." She said unsure as if the words themselves spoken out loud would make them false.

Hello mom,

2 weeks have gone by and still everyone is out of Akito's grasp. I can't remember a time where I saw everyone look so happy and hopeful, they all had a future now. One that they decided for themselves. Kagura has been seen walking around with a boy with light blonde hair, I'm guessing it's her new boyfriend! Kyo was very relieved with this. Yuki has recently been talking to more girls, and become less shy, I'm very happy for him! Haru and Rin are hardly ever seen without each other. Ritsu has been left in charge of the hot spring while his mom and dad were away on a vacation! Hiro and Kisa seem to be happier than they were before, although Hiro still had his sharp tongue. Shigure's life style hadn't changed, he still loves torturing his editor. Hatori has recently and gotten a new assistant! I hear their getting along good! Momiji and Momo are taking violin lessons together! He is so happy! Aya has been doing very good with his business, I heard he sold one to another man recently! Mom, I do wonder what else is going to happen, but what ever happens I know you'll be there for me.

"They think their free, but only give it time…All will be as it should. They will live and die with me. A happy family, never changing always remaining the same. The curse never goes away for long."


End file.
